Seven Deadly Sins: Gozel
by NeaxiJCO
Summary: Why can't Meliodas fully use his power? The elders have it but he regained it. So why can't he go further? It has something to do with a blonde woman he is sworn to protect. There are secrets hidden between them that no one is allowed to know. But will a deadly disease and an unwanted enemy come and reveal the truth? what will happen to the Holy Knights and to Arthur? Read on.
1. Full Description

Ever wonder why Meliodas doesn't use his FULL POWER? Well there's a pretty good explanation for that. We know that the elders have kept his powers hidden and only when Meliodas passes the test he could get them back. Yeah, well he did get them back. But did you ever wonder why he hardly uses his full power?

Well what would you say if it involved a blonde lady? Someone Meliodas knows. Someone he trusts. Someone he is protecting. Someone he kept a secret even away from his comrades? Another question for you to know...

What's her relationship with Meliodas? Since they act so so so close together, much closer than Elizabeth. Well better read this to find out?


	2. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

NORMAL POV

Food. ...

That was all that mattered to Meliodas right now. It was a not so normal day in the kingdom of Liones. Since three in the afternoon, Meliodas has been going on about this special someone coming to visit. He never stops talking about it. He's been very busy with work...work as in he did everything in the bar.

The cleaning, the grocery shopping and...get this,...for the first time in forever, His food tasted decent!...well that's what Elizabeth said after tasting it herself.  
"Uh...Meliodas-sama, why are you preparing so much food?" Elizabeth stared at the five inched table filled with all kinds of delecacies arranged into perfection. Hawk was curious as to how his DECENT food taste like. Without Meliodas looking, Hawk slowly reached out to grab a piece of meat but a hand slapped it away.  
"Hawk, I said no touching." Meliodas gave him the evil eye. Hawk pouted.  
"seriously, why go through all of this trouble just to cook for one person? It's not like he's gonna notice a piece of meat is gone on the table." Hawk eyed the heavenly scent of Meliodas' cooking. Something was wrong here, Hawk feels like he has seen this before, he has tasted Meliodas's decent cooking before, but couldn't remmeber when it was.  
"Hawk-chan, I want everything to be perfect and that means, we eat when our special guest gets here." Meliodas said then went back to cooking his last dish which is soup.  
"Elizabeth, come and taste this, tell me what you think."  
"Uh...hai." Elizabeth took a spoon full of it and shoved it in her mouth since she tasted his other dishes, she wasn't afraid to taste the last one.  
"why does Elizabeth get to taste? What about me?" Hawk complained. At first, it was okay to look at and smell too. But once the liquid touched Elizabeth's tongue, she started feeling sick.

If she were to describe what the soup tasted like, it taste like it has passed the expiration date, thrown unto the ground, mixed with mud and smelly workout socks. She couldn't say what it tasted like since Meliodas was staring at her with the 'Is-It-Good?' kind of eyes.  
"Uh...I..it's...uhhhh.." she was nervous. She can't say it tasted horrible.  
"It was that bad huh?" Meliodas asked with a grin. Elizabeth only nodded. She hoped he doesn't get mad.  
"that's great! Just how our special guest likes it!" Meliodas grabbed a bowl and filled it with the disgusting soup. Elizabeth just stood there surprised and confused.  
"who would want to taste something that horrible?" Hawk complained since the smell of the soup was foul to him.  
"Obviously our guest." Meliodas put the finishing touches on the dinner table. It looked perfect minus the taste of the food. All Seven plates and Fourteen silverwares were displayed properly. (NOTE: Escanor isn't part of the ganf yet.)

It was around 7 o'clock in the evening. Diane and King were off to town. Actually, Diane wanted to buy a dress to impress the special guest (NOTE: she's in her human size form, not giant form) and King only tagged along with her to help her..more like just to watch her try on different outfits.

Ban is upstairs sleeping since he had nothing else to do, and Gowther was in the balcony reading the new story books he has bought. Up until now, he still hasn't finished reading it yet. And Merlin? Well she had to go back to King Arthur's kingdom, says she has a mission to do with him.

An hour later...

Everyone had finally gathered in the bar. Meliodas was just wearing his normal attire. Elizabeth was just in her uniform, King still the same, Ban didn't care about his looks, Neither did Gowther...but Diane went all out. She wore a purple mini skirt with a black sleeveless turtle neck covered by a pretty orange leather jacket and black knee socks.  
"Diane, you look pretty." King was drooling at her wearing that attire.  
"It's the first time I wore normal clothing so I'm taking advantage of it." Diane said while fluffing up her pigtails.  
"Geez..dressing to impress just some stranger? I'd rather not." Ban yawned while leaning against the wall, sitting on one of the chairs.  
"It is true you know, we have to make a first good impression or it will be our last, stranger or not." Gowther said while adjusting his glasses. With a snap, he started glowing magenta. The attire he was wearing now was just a new top. It's green with yellow vertical, horizontal and diagonal lines decorating together.  
"by the way Captain, you never mentioned about this special guest's name or any other personal info...just that he's coming to visit." Ban grew a bit curious. The whole gang had the same questions.  
"well, it's a bit confusing to say...but I'll tell you all about it when our guest arrives." Meliodas gave a thumbs up for an 'I promise'.

It has been 30 minutes past 7:00PM and still no sign of the 'special guest'. The gang were starting to get hungry. You can hear their stomachs complain about it.  
"Ne Meliodas,...can we eat now? I'm really hungry." Hawk said while imagining his food bowl filled with Meliodas' decent cooking.  
"Honestly, my stomach has been arguing with me...Captain, I'm hungry too." Says Diane.  
"I second the motion to that." King said trying to get in the same terms as Diane.  
"I too feel the need to eat Captain." Gowther said while exposing his flawless grumbling stomach.

"Nobody eats until our special guest arrives." Says Meliodas in a strict voice yet when he said it, sounded like it was no big deal.  
"don't you mean YOUR special guest...we don't even know this guys name nor who he is, so while we wait, you better start talking now." Ban complained. He has been bugging meliodas about who this guest is.  
"Meliodas-sama, I too am curious of our special guest, who is he exactly?" Elizabeth asked trying to distract her hunger.

"She." They all turned their heads.  
"huh?" They didn't get it.  
"our special guest is a 'she' Ban...not a man." Meliodas took off to the back of the counter and prepared 7 mugs of beer. He thought that SHE would like a mug of it before dinner since he knew how she liked to drink beer.  
"a woman?...that's it? Is she someone really SPECIAL to you?" Ban emphasized the word SPECIAL. For some reason, Elizabeth felt a slight tug of pain in her heart. She questioned to herself who this woman is to Meliodas.  
"eh? Do we know her Captain?" Diane asked from the side.  
"Nope...I met her 9 years ago. She even worked for the bar a couple of months before leaving." Now that got everyone's attention. Meliodas had a companion during the 10 year separation of the Nanatsu No Taizai.  
"wait a minute...you don't mean...HER...right?" Hawk asked really surprised. He knew the special guest yet he forgot.  
"ah...so now you remember her Hawk..." Meliodas smiled.  
"yeah..just now, I knew your cooking was different...and familiar...like I've tasted it before..but only one time...you're cooking for her? I can't wait to meet her again." Hawk jumped around all happily.

"pardon me to interrupt your happy dance, but who is this SHE you are talking about?" Gowther tilted his head a bit to the left.  
"oh..I forgot to tell you her name...It's-..."

"Meldy is here!" Meliodas was cut off by his sentence when Hawk smelled the familiar scent of a woman. There was a knock on the bar's door.  
"ohhhhhh...Meldy is back." Meliodas went to answer the door.  
"Meldy?" Diane questioned.  
"whoever this person is, she can put a huge smile on Captain's face." King commented. Diane did not miss the frown forming on Elizabeth's face. She patted her back.  
"hey...don't feel down...and don't jump to conclusions." Diane tried to cheer up Elizabeth.  
"oh..okay, thanks." Diane knows Elizabeth has feelings for the Captain. Elizabeth felt a bit jealous that she's not the only person who can put Meliodas in a good mood like that.

Meliodas opened the door. The familiar blonde hair was first noticed. Those jade green eyes were so similar. Hawk and Meliodas didn't hesitate to grab her hands and drag her inside to meet the rest of the gang.  
"Minna, I'd like you all to meet our special guest." Everyone took in the sight before them. The woman was taller than Meliodas, almost the same height as Elizabeth. She had blonde spiky hair then a wavy length down to the bottom with a dark leafy hairband. Her attire was a button up waitress like suit that exposes her belly button, then tied by a red bow tie around her neck. For her bottoms, she wore black tight shorts with white diamond cross patterns. Black high knee-socks paired with black and green combat boots. A brown leather belt strap hugged around her waist carrying a sword almost of the same color as Meliodas's sword.

"Sorry I'm late minna...I'm Meldy Gozel...it's nice to meet you all."


	3. Chapter 2: Meliodas and Meldy

NORMAL POV

The evening was quite interesting for the whole gang. The interesting part? They get to chat with the blonde beauty Meliodas has been talking about non stop since yesterday.  
"umm...I'm Meldy Zelgo...nice to meet you all." Meldy said again since everyone except Meliodas and Hawk, were too busy registering the information. They were too busy staring at Meldy like some alien from another dimension.

"uh..minna, did I say something wrong?" Meldy asked the gang who were still staring at her. Meldy felt uncomfortable under their gaze. Diane was the first to go up to her.  
"Nice to meet you too..Meldy, I'm Diane." Diane tried to show a convincing smile. The Serpant felt a bit envious about Meldy. Who wouldn't? She looks like a godess.  
"Konichuwa, I'm King." King turned to his natural chubby form. He thinks showing his other side is a proper way to introduce to her. Meldy smiled. "Hello, King."  
"Everyone is greeting you, I kight aswell. Gowther is my name." Says Gowther, still no emotion in his tone. Ban wasn't interested in meeting her though.

"Hi..I'm Eliza-..." Elizabeth was cut off by King.  
"and that silent creep right over htere is Ban." Elizabeth didn't get the chance to introduce herself.  
"what did you just call me? Huh?" Ban was getting annoyed.  
"better to introduce yourself Ban. How rude of you." King countered.

"Diane, King, Gowther,Ban..." Meldy repeated the names to herself like she was trying to acess the names. She has heard it before. Suddenly, a memory came to her mind. Meldy became aware that she was talking to Meliodas' crew. Realization hit her, Meldy immediately bowed her head in respect.  
"I..It's a pleasure..t..to meet the rest of the Nanatsu No Taizai." Meldy had high respect for the Nanatsu No Taizai. Everyone in the room became silent at her reaction.

"Okay minna, time for dinner. Meldy you'll sit next to me." Meliodas said to stop the silence. He grabbed her arm and draggd her to the dinner table. Elizabeth felt another tug in her heart as Meliodas walked past her. Meliodas was seated at the end of the unequal side of the rectangular table while Meldy was seated to his right side. The others joined in the dinner table.

"okay minna, it's time to dig in!" Hawk practically jumped in delight and started devouring his bowl of food. So did everybody else.  
"wow Captain, for once, your food tasted decent." King said while taking a bite of the chicken lef.  
"moeeeeeeee...Captain...this tastes so good." Diane may look lady like butnher manners were still piggish.  
"I have tasted the Captain's dishes ...and this one would be the best out of the rest." Says Gowther.

"really? That's great. Meldy, how is the soup going?" Meliodas turned around to see five empty bowls next to Meldy as she sipped the disgusting soup that everyone stayed away from.  
"Meliodas-sama...It's delicious as always." Meldy kept on eating.  
"eh? I tasted that soup..and it tasted like crap." Ban bluntly said.  
"what are you talking about Ban-sama? Meliodas-sama's soup is the best I've ever tasted." Meldy pouted her face to convince Ban but he wasn't buying any of it. Meldy frowned, she just wanted Ban to see the truth, even though in reality it really did taste horrible. She feels bad since she made Ban feel annoyed. Meldy gripped the spoon tight to contain herself. Meliodas saw this and stopped her.

"Ne Meldy, you don't need to listen to Ban, he's always like this." Meliodas held unto her hand, trying to soothe her. Meldy breathed in and let the gentleness consume her. Their little scene didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth. There goes that weird tug in her heart again. Elizabeth just frowned and kept on eating. It felt weird eating the food Meliodas made for them. For once, Elizabeth much preffered the first dish Meliodas cooked for her, that memory never disappears.

The noise from downstairs is a signal that the gang were having a good time drinking and partying till they drop. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was just standing at the bar's balcony. That weird tug in her heart came back again. When she saw everyone having fun with Meldy, it made her feel like she was not needed anymore.  
"No...I shouldn't think like that...it's wrong." She said to herself. She was starting to feel...jealous? maybe. Would Meliodas do what he did before? That time...when he told her about ' Her not joining the gang anymore after the fight between Hendrickson'. Elizabeth recalled that memory and it pained her. Hearing everyone having a good time down there, made her want to be part of it, but can't. Elizabeth felt like she didn't belong there right now. She felt, lonely.

"Oh? So you were here. I was looking around for you." That voice startled her. Elizabeth turned to see Meldy coming outside.  
"w...what are you doing here?" Elizabeth wondered. What did she want from her? Elizabeth hopes that there's no drama in this encounter.  
"I told you already. I came to find you." Meldy sat on the railing near Elizabeth. None of them spoke for a while. The silence was welcoming. Elizabeth wasn't ready for her, she wasn't ready for all of this. She is more than ever not ready for whatever Meldy is gonna say.

"Arigatou Elizabeth-sama." Elizabeth turned to her side to see Meldy lowering her head infront of her. She was like a loyal servant always adressing everyone around her like they are higher than her. Elizabeth was confused as to why she was doing this.  
"why are you thanking me ?" this was confusing for her.  
"It's because of you Elizabeth-sama, that Meliodas-sama is okay." Says Meldy still bowing her head. "Meliodas-sama told me a while ago how he met you, how kind, how caring, how an amazing partner you are to him. I've never seen Meliodas-sama talked about someone so full of emotion like that. I saw through it when I noticed you. You had this warm and welcoming aura around you. That moment I knew you were that special.

That's why I'm thanking you Elizabeth-sama. I'm thanking you because you stayed by his side no matter how horrible the situation has become. Thank you for being there for him when he needed you, thank you for not giving up. Arigatou...Elizabeth-sama." After Meldy's speech of praise and worship, she finally looked up to Elizabeth, her cheeks were pink from embarassment. It took guts for her to come out and say it. She was too shy to tell her.

Elizabeth's weird tug in the heart slightly faded away. Meldy wasn't the kind of girl to cause drama, Elizabeth now realized that ti was her making all the drama. If one thing leads to another, it starts on how she thinks and then how she acts. Getting jealous...that was another new experience. One she doesn't want to encounter again after hearing Meldy's words.  
"You're welcome...Meldy." Finally, Elizabeth smiled like she meant it than a forced one.

The two enjoyed their silent time aknowledging each other's presence. A question came to Elizabeth's mind.  
"Ne Meldy...what's your relationship ...w..with ...M...Meliodas-sama?" Just to be sure, Elizabeth was curious on why they were so close together.  
"Oh that...well we're actually-..." meldy was cut off by a loud voice calling her.

"MELDY!" both girls turned their head downwards. Meliodas was standing outside waving at them.  
"what is it Meliodas-sama?" Elizabeth was in the mood to talk to him.  
"Meldy..did you forget what we're supposed to do again?" Meliodas gave her the 'you-forgot-again' brow. Meldy realized that she was late.  
"Oh my...gomene Elizabeth-sama, I have to go." Meldy directly jumped down the balcony running towards the direction of where they are supposed to go. Meliodas turned his head to Elizabeth.  
"Elizabeth, watch over the bar and everyone else okay? Meldy and I will be right back." Meliodas walked away leaving the princess alone.  
"wait..Meliodas-sama, where are you going exactly?" Elizabeth was curious to know. Whatever they're gonna do, it must be serious.  
"It's something that you shouldn't worry about okay?" says Meliodas. "we'll be at the riverside if you come looking for us, we'll be there all night...see ya." in one swift move, he left Elizabeth there alone by herself. Elizabeth felt another tug in her heart again. She knows that Meliodas said that in a good way but to her, it meant much deeper. Like, she wasn't allowed to know...ever.

Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts. She slapped both her cheeks to avoid the bad thoughts. As she gazed at the night sky, Elizabeth felt lonely all over again, she wonders what those two blondes are doing the whole night. She hopes, it's not that bad.

Meanwhile...

Meldy was sitting on the grass near the river bed. She was waiting for Meliodas to come after speaking to Elizabeth. The sound of bushes rustling behind her means to say that he's here.  
"Ne Meldy, how was the mission?" Meliodas sat right next to her admiring how the river sparkled under the moon's reflection.  
"to be honest, it was scary. I didn't know if I could do it. I was scared that I would fail you...Meliodas-sama." Meldy turned to look at Meliodas. She had a frown written on her face.  
"but you did finish it right?"  
"y..yeah." Meldy hugged her legs close to her chest. Meliodas saw her sadness and patted her head.  
"You did good...I'm so proud of you." Meliodas continued to pat her head gently. Meldy blushed at his gentle actions towards her.

"Meliodas-sama, gomene...about earlier at the dinner table." Meldy recalled how she gripped the spoon to tight.  
"don't think about it too much. If I were in your shoes, I would have smacked Ban too. You easily get tempted to do it Meldy." Meliodas knows this girl inside and out, she knows what will happen next so that's why he had to calm her that time. Meldy giggled at an image of Meliodas hitting Ban. It was funny to envission.

"So..it's time for another wave huh?" Meliodas now face Meldy with legs crossed as he sat infront of her. Meldy did the same with her legs bent and kneeling in a worshipping position. The moon's light kept the area lit. Meliodas stared at Meldy's jade green orbs. She trully was a beauty. Meldy was ready for it. Meliodas cupped both her cheeks bringing his face close to hers. Meldy was nervous but she had to trust in Meliodas. Slowly, she closed her eyes to let the wave wash into her.

"relax." Was all Meliodas said before closing the gap.

Morning...

Back at the bar, everyone was still passed out ...I mean everyone except Diane and Elizabeth. Diane woke up early then had a major hangover. Luckily, Elizabeth was there to hold her hair up while she puked in the toilet.  
"Diane, take it easy okay?" Elizabeth slowly patted her back.  
"Ugh...I shouldn't have drank too much wine beer last night." Diane now regretted it.  
"well what's done is done, refrain from doing that again." Elizabeth tied her hair into a bun.

"by the way, I haven't seen Captain and Meldy today."  
"oh...they kinda went out for a night stroll..." Elizabeth recalled last night.  
"did they say where they were going?" Diane asked while washing the smell off her mouth.  
"the river side...that's what Meliodas-sama told me." Elizabeth started cleaning up the remaining trash from last night.

Elizabeth heard Hawk's yelling. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"  
"what is it Hawk-chan?"  
"I got a message from Merlin." Hawk said. He didn't show us any letter of anything.  
"so..where's the message?" Elizabeth looked around, maybe for a messenger bird.  
"Merlin told me through telepathy. She said it was urgent. We have to go back to King Arthur's castle ASAP." Hawk told her.  
"also, where is Meliodas?!" that question made Elizabeth wake up. This was an emergncy so she had to find Meliodas.  
"Go find him, I'll wake the others while you're gone." Diane said while changing into her normal clothes.  
"ah..hai...Hawk-chan, I'll be right back."

Elizabeth ran to where Meliodas said he was staying at. She had finally arrived at the river side. Here's the venue but no Meliodas. Elizabeth looked around for any sign of blonde hair.  
"Meliodas-sama!...where are you!" Elizabeth heared light snoring ahead just behind he tall bushes. She went over to the sound.

"Meliodas-sama, we got a message from-..." Elizabeth stopped from her sentence when she saw the scene formed right infront of her.

That tug in her heart came back again after seeing Meldy with her hair messed up a bit, her leafy hair band was on the ground along with her gloves, sword and bow tie. She was only wearing a white tube-top exposing her skin. But what was much worst than that? Seeing Meliodas shirtless, sleeping, while leaning against the tree trunk with Meldy in between his legs, using his chest as a pillow, sleeping against him as they slept in peaceful slumber.

The scene infront of her was very shocking, all the doubts and negative thoughts started coming back in to Elizabeth's mind. One questioned remained...

What had happened to them last night?


	4. Chapter 3: Try Outs

Normal POV

What was this unknown feeling called? Elizabeth's heart was beating fast due the scene infront of her. Meliodas and Meldy looked perfect together in her eyes. Elizabeth started feeling that tug again but not too much. Why does she kept thinking that it should be her in Meliodas' hold right now. Sure she has slept on the same bed with him but she had never seen Meliodas smile in his sleep lime this..Meliodas twitched making his right hand move from touching meldy's shoulder to wrapping his whole arm around her neck gently. Meldy in return snuggled close to Meliodas' touch. Looking at him right now, Meliodas seems to be having a good dream. Elizabeth wonders what it is but seeing their position, I think she gets what it is.

This scene, it was too much for her to handle. Eliazabeth hung her head down and frown. Maybe she shouldn't wake them up. She couldn't bare to even go near them to do it. With one step back, Elizabeth headed back to the direction of where she went from.

"Elizabeth?" someone called. Elizabeth turned around to see Meliodas yawning while rubbing his drowsy eyes.  
"Uh..M..Meliodas-sama..." Elizabeth was stuttering. What does she say in a situation like this? She just saw them in this state..how should she react?  
"Ohayou Gozaymas." Meliodas greeted with now wide eyes.  
Elizabeth didn't want to look at him since Meldy was attached to the position. "Uh..O..Ohayou Meliodas-sama." Elizabeth looked on the ground instead of meeting Meliodas' gaze.  
"Elizabeth, is something the matter?" that questioned made Elizabeth stare at him in surprise. Bad move because Meliodas still hasn't let go of Meldy, Elizabeth started blushing and stuttering.

"I..Uh...Nothing is wrong Meliodas-sama..." she tried to find a reason.  
"hmm? Then...why are you stuttering so fast?" Meliodas was prying. He is so clueless. If only he knew what his actions were doing, affecting Elizabeth like this.  
"I well...I came to find y..you...and well.." Elizabeth was stuck with no reason. C'mon brain, what was it you wanted to say to Meliodas-sama. Elizabeth said to herself. Then a memory came to her mind. "oh...Meliodas-sama, Hawk-chan got a message from Merlin-san...she said we needed to get to King Arthur's castle ASAP." Elizabeth cheered to herself for finding the right answer.

"oh...I see." Meliodas said. He looked down to the sleeping blonde leaning against him and gently woke her up. "Meldy...c'mon wake up. We got a new mission to do." Meliodas playfully shaked the blonde beauty. His playful side was evident of his facial expression making Elizabeth feel uncomfortable.  
"mmmm..." Meldy goraned, her eyes slowly opened but closed right after sunlight was exposed. She sat up and rubbed her heavy eyes. "Ohayou Meliodas-sama...Elizabeth-sama." Meldy stretched her arms wide.  
"Ohayou Meldy...c'mon we gotta get going. King Arthur needs us." Meliodas stood on his two feet. Once he was up, he just realized that he was still shirtless.  
"Ne Meldy, where did my top went to?" Meliodas asked the still sitting Meldy.  
"You were sweating too much so I hanged it up there Meliodas-sama." Meliodas looked up to see his white long sleeved polo shirt, black vest and red neck tie hanging on the tree's upper branch. With one jump, he easily picked the three items.

Meldy finally stood up on her feet, she steadied her balance. With one step, she instantly tripped to the side but Meliodas caught her in time. The painful thing to see is Meliodas face squished infront of Meldy's boobs. Elizabeth kept her head low, she remembers how Meliodas did that to her before when she first tried on the Boar hat's uniform. It's not like she liked it...its just that she somehow missed it..like she should be in Meliodas' arms right now.  
"Meldy be careful."  
"Gomene Meliodas-sama...I guess I'm still sore from last night." Meldy apologized while trying to get her balance straight.

Elizabeth snapped out of her depressing thoughts. Sore?... What where they doing exactly? Elizabeth can only picture one event that could have happened. That thought made her blush dark red to the extent that steam was coming out of her face. Elizabeth held her warm cheeks. Could they have possibly done the LEMON? No..they couldn't have..I mean, they are close but could Meliodas be able to pull off a move like that? Elizabeth kept on blushing because of her dirty thoughts. She blames King for this kind of stuff. He was perving on Diane at times...Elizabeth thinks that his ways had rubbed off on her.

Elizabeth didn't notice that because of her deep thoughts, Meliodas and Meldy had already walked passed her. "Oi! Elizabeth! Aren't you coming?!" Meliodas yelled. Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts. Even though the thoughts are gone, her face was still blushing like a tomato. Meliodas and Meldy waited for her to catch up then proceeded to walk side by side but Elizabeth was walking behind the two blondes.

That feeling came back again..the feeling of being left out. Here she was witnessing Meliodas and Meldy walking side-by-side happily chatting as if Elizabeth wasn't there walking behind them. For the rest of the walk, Elizabeth just hung her head low and stayed silent.

When the three had finally returned, Elizabeth thanked Diane for cleaning the rest of the mess and for waking up the others. Diane noticed the frown Elizabeth had plastered ever since she got back but Diane didn't quention her and just tried to ignore it for now. She'll ask Elizabeth about it later. Meliodas ordered Meldy to go upstairs and shower before he goes next. But Meliodas being Meliodas, he told Meldy that they could shower together to save water which was to Hawk's denial. He literally tied up Meliodas to prevent him from his dirty ways.

"you'll be like that until Meldy finishes showering Meliodas." Says Hawk. Meliodas was currently tied against one of the bar's stool.  
"I don't see the problem of showering together. I said it's to conserve water... Hawk, do you not want to save mother earth?" Meliodas said while putting on that chibi face he always has.

Elizabeth blushed at the thought of them in the shower. Elizabeth lightly hit her head, she blames King for this. "hm? What's wrong Elizabeth?" King asked the silver haired maiden. She kept pouting hard and her face was all red.  
"this is your fault." Elizabeth whispered but King clearly heared it.  
"huh?" he had not a slightest clue what she was talking about.

Mother pig was currently walking to the direction of Kign Arthur's castle. While she was doing that, the rest of the gang just relaxed for a while till they get there. Diane noticed Elizabeth's frown, she went over to her and lightly touched her shoulder.  
"Ne Elizabeth, you've been frowning alot recently...did something happen?" Diane wanted to know so she can comfort her. Immediately, Elizabeth's mind drifted to the scene where Meliodas and meldy were still peacefully sleeping. Judging from the pained expression Elizabeth was showing and ignoring Diane next her, Diane's question was answered just by looking at Elizabeth.

The sound of footsteps running down the stairs snapped everyone out of their thoughts. The blonde had finally came down with a new change of clothing. Meldy was suited in the old bar uniform she use to wear when she first worked with Meliodas. The attire was similar to Elizabeth's but the only difference was that her top was a pink long sleeved polo shirt, a red ribonett, a blue mini skirt, and finally brown leather boots. In addition to that, her utility belt was hung freely around her waist.

"what do you think Meliodas-sama? It still fits!" says Meldy as she twirlled around loving the old uniform she use to wear.  
"yeah...I knew my sense of taste was that good." Meliodas grinned.  
"Actually it's not." Hawk countered just by imagining how revealing Elizabeth's uniform is that Meldy's.  
"oh..Hawk, Meldy is sone showering so...can you untie me now?" Hawk kinda forgot he restrained him. The piggy let Meliodas go and doing so, this earned a cute laugh from Meldy. Meliodas smiled at this girl's childishness. Diane didn't miss the deep frown Elizabeth formed just by staring at those two. She now knows what was bothering her that much.

Meldy went over to Elizabeth and Diane. "Elizabeth-sama, Diane-sama...does it suit me?" Meldy happily asked.  
Diane nodded her head. "yeah...you look cute in that. The color suits you very well." Diane answered truthfully because in all honesty, Meldy did look good in her attire. She looked over to Elizabeth, she wast blankly staring at the smilling Meldy. Diane waved her hand infront of Elizabeth but she didn't answer. Meldy seems oblivious to the situation. Diane has no idea how to handle Elizabeth spacing out.

Elizabeth was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Diane trying to get her attention. Her train of thoughts were snapped out when she felt hands gropping her chest. At first she thought it was Diane, but then she caught a sight of blonde hair. She thought it was meliodas but it wasn't.

Meldy was currently fondling Elizabeth's chest boobs gently. Her right hand gropped Elizabeth's right breast two times. Elizabeth blushed at Meldy's sudden actions. King and Gowther saw what the two girls were doing, King started having a major nose bleed but Diane smacked him hard on the head.  
"you're not supposed to be looking at them." Diane scolded. Gowther still had no emotion just by watching the two ladies.

"hmm?" Meldy looked up to see Elizabeth staring at her. She immediately retracted her hands.  
"uh..g..gomenasai..Elizabeth-sama...I..I was just curious..." Meldy also blushed in emberassment.  
"I..uh...what was..t..that for anyways?"  
"oh...Meliodas-sama told me about how addicting your boobs were, I was curious too so I'm trying it out for myself." Meldy happily announced. That embarassed face had now disappeared and turned into ..much like a joyful one. Elizabeth still blushed at what Meliodas told her.  
"fondling with another person's breast...is that a new way of saying 'I like you'?" Gowther questioned the two ladies.  
"h..hey! It's nothing like that..honestly Gowther...you're taking things too literally." Diane complained while closing her eyes but once she reopened them, Gowther was no longer next to her, instead, he was freely fondling both of Meldy's breast still with lack of emotion.

"I don't see any addictiveness in fondling with people's breasts." Says Gowther. Meldy continued to blush but didn't push Gowther away. To her, it was kind of an honor to let a member of the Nanatsu No Taizai touch her...note: NOT IN A PERVERTED WAY by the way. Gowther didn't show any signs of perviness so Meldy was quite okay with it but Hawk wasn't.

"Baka!" you don't go touching women's private parts so freely!" Hawk bit Gowther's face and hair to pull him away from Meldy. Ban was on the side silently chuckling at his comrades stupidity. This has an eventful try out indeed.

Finally, the gang had arrived in the city of Camelot. The Boar Hat had rested on the hill side next to the kingdom. When they arrived at the castle gates, Merlin was there in a second just casually leaning against the gate's walls.

"you're finally here." Merlin aknowleged their presence. But her eyes caught sight of another blonde joining their group. Merlin smirked at how the blonde girl looked like. Merlin knows something immediately after one glance at Meldy.  
"this better be a good reason as to why we have to come over here." Ban complained while swinging his arms around his head.  
"trust me, if it wasn't important, I wouldn't have called you all here." Merlin defended while doing that signature pose she always does. With a snap of her finger's the whole gang were instantly teleported to the hallway directing to King Arthur's room.


	5. Chapter 4: Double Blonde Trouble

Normal POV

The gang were walking in silence towards King Arthur's personal chamber. The room where he does almost everything. The chamber where nobody ever goes to..well except Merlin.  
"So Merlin, what's the emergency all about?" Hawk asked the wizard.  
"something happened to Arthur last night which caused him to be ill. He is struck by some kind of disease. I've never seen it before. I was hoping that maybe some of you may know about it so we can find a cure." Merlin properly explained.  
"that's it? You called us all the way here just to treat a sick King?" obviously Ban was annoyed. He rather be at the bar and sleep again.  
"Once you see what I'm talking about, you'll wish that you want to find an antedote. This disease...is something I have never ...and I mean never, encountered before until now." Merlin's voice was deadly and serious. The way she said it made everyone become aware of the situation. They now reside to 'serious mode'. Because hearing Merlin say that means serious business. Merlin can handle anything but hearing her say that, makes them wonder how deadly this disease must be.

Meldy gulped. Fear started running down her nerves. Meliodas saw this and held her hand to help calm her down again.  
"Meldy, I know how you feel...don't let it consume you." Meliodas lightly whispered to her. Meldy calmed down a bit but that uncomfortable feeling came back again. Both blondes know something that the others do not. It is best if what they know shall remain a secret.  
Elizabeth saw their little scene, to avoid that tug again, she diverted her gaze at another direction before Meliodas held her hand.

The bedroom doors opened. The lighting turned on instantly. King Arthur's room was pretty big and spacious. Here's his room but where's Arthur?  
"I don't see Arthur anywhere." King questioned.  
"I smell him..." Hawk sniffed the air, he immediately covered his nostrils. "what was that!? It smells horrible!" Hawk complained on how the smell of the room smelt like a dying corpse.  
"I too smell it. The scent of a decaying body I suppose." Gowther added.

"Merlin, where is that smell coming from?" Meliodas inhaled and exhaled. The scent was very strong. Meldy was shaking her legs but tried to hide her nervousness. It's like she can't handle it anymore. The guilt is consuming her.  
Merlin walked over to the King sized bed that was covered with a wwhite curtain in all four corners of it. "I want to show you...how much of a problem this disease is..."  
Merlin ripped the sorrounding curtains without second thoughts. The smell got stronger. Everyone's eyes grew wide at the sight right infront of them.

Here lies King Arthur's body all lifeless and brownish, no not brownish...like he's got a tan..but...more like a dying corpse. He's still alive but his body was slowly decaying. His breathing was slow and he was sweating alot. The air he is inhaling and exhaling is where the horrible smell was coming from.

"Oh no...w..what happened to him?" Diane covered her mouth. The scene infront of her was despicable to look at. Everyone was shocked well...except Gowther. But the person who was affected most was Meldy.  
Her body was visibly shaking from terror. Her breathing was fast and her heart was beating really fast. she couldn't take it anymore..her solution, she ran out of the room and into the hallways.  
"Meldy!" Meliodas called out for her but Meldy had already left.  
"Minna I'll be right back." Meliodas quickly went after her. He was worried about her feelings towards this situation. It must be hard for Meldy right now.

Elizabeth felt lonely when Meliodas left but she started to learn on how to hide these feelings.  
"what the hell happened to him that made him this way?" King questioned. This disease was a shock to him. King has seen alot of Fairy diseases but never like this.  
"It all started last night." Everyone's ears perked from Merlin's introduction. "Arthur was just doing what he normally does like signing paper work. But something interrupted him. Out of nowhere, this man in a cloak appeared and attacked him." Merlin opened Arthur's giant curtains to let the gang see the view of the rooftops of the other parts of the castle. Some of the roof parts were missing and the sides looked like hundreds of sharp swords slashed unto them.

"We don't know who it was or what that stranger did because when I heard all the commotion outside, I came running out only to see that Arthur was about to get hit with that stranger's power but before it could touch Arthur, an unkown flash of dark and purple light came falling down on high-speed. It sliced that stranger's attack in half. The other half of his magic evaporated while the other half took a direct hit on Arthur. And the flash of dark ray? It dispersed when it hit the ground, causing a release of purple gas but immediatelyt disappeared after a millisecond, I guess." Merlin ended her explanation. The gang tried to register what she has told them. They were curious on who that man was. What was his motice for harming King Arthur?

"That is quite interesting Merlin. Whoever that stranger is, must have a motive for doing it..." King was trying to analyze the situation properly.  
"wait...this happened last night ...so I have a feeling that stranger will come back and finish what he started." Diane spoke out. Her words were true. There was a high chance that the man will come back and finish off Arthur.  
"This is why I called you here. Judging by the looks on your faces, none of you have any knowledge of this kind of disease..." says Merlin. Elizabeth felt bad that no one knew the answer.  
"but...the look on that blonde girl's face..and her reaction earlier, says that she has seen this disease before...by the way, who was that woman?" Merlin turned to Ban. Everyone's attention went to thinking of Meldy. If she knows about this, then they will have a chnace to save Arthur.  
"Beats me...all I know is that her name is Meldy...and Captain sure is attached to her." Ban brushed off.  
"Half of the team will stay here with me and guard Arthur while the other half will find the cure." Merlin turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth..."  
"Hai.." Elizabeth straightened her posture.  
"can you go find Meliodas and Meldy?" Merlin requested to the silver-head.  
"uh...ofcourse..I'll be right back minna." Elizabeth went running out the room and into the hallway where the two blondes ran to.

"So what is the plan Merlin?" Gowther asked while walking over to the sleeping Arthur lightly poking his cheek.  
"Oi Gowther! You're not supposed to touch him like that!" Diane warned him.  
"Diane better lower your tone, King Arthur might wake up to your loudness. You may have shrunk in size but Diane is still a loud talker." Gowther bluntly said. That earned a punch from Diane.  
"You idiot." Diane clenched her fist.

"what is this feeling?" Gowther asked while standing up. He was not affected by the pain at all.  
"Huh?" Diane questioned.  
"I find it strange how at first glance, I was not able to see through Meldy's memories. Nothing was there...everything was blank."

"y..you're joking right Gowther? You can read everyone's memories...but not Meldy's?" King questioned the Lust Sin to make sure he wasn't fooling around.  
"I am not joking. If I was...I would be laughing by now." Gowther knocked on his head while tilting it to the left.  
"well, let's just agree that Meldy...is a mysterious person." Merlin had some suspicions but it wasn't the right time to tell the gang yet. Hawk remained silent by their conversation. He too knows about Meldy but is not willing to tell anyone. Good thing he was hiding behind Merlin or else Gowther could have seen right through his act. Hawk is doing this...for protection.

Meanwhile...

Elizabeth was cautiously walking around the hallways. She hardly ever comes to Arthur's kingdom so memorizing the hallway is impossible. Elizabeth turned left and right just to find any sight of blonde anywhere. Atlast, she finally found a trace. She heard crying by the end of the pathway. Elizabeth made a right turn to the corner but then retreated in the last second.

Meldy was currently crying on the large staircase while Meliodas was behind her patting her shoulder.

"shhhh...shhh...don't cry, it was just an accident." Meliodas was worried for Meldy. Her reaction to this was affecting him too.  
"But...but...I should have been more careful...I shouldn't have retreated...I should have had trust in you more Meliodas-sama." Meldy kept on sobbing while she hugged her legs close together.

Elizabeth had no idea what they were talking about. Instead of hiding forever, she came out anyways.  
"Meliodas-sama...Meldy...Merlin-sama is looking for the both of you." Elizabeth notified, trying to act like she didn't hear their conversation.  
"okay...I'll go...but Meldy will stay with you." Meliodas stood up and walked away.  
"But Merlin-sama needed Meldy's help." Elizabeth tried to reason out.  
"that's okay, Meldy told me everything...I'll go back but do me one favor."  
"uh..h..hai Meliodas-sama." Elizabeth was eager to know his little favor.  
"would you mind taking Meldy a look around town?..she has never been here before so..." Elizabeth frowned but smiled instead. She looked down to the sobbing Meldy. Elizabeth felt a little sad for her so she just nodded anyways.

"well enjoy you two." Meliodas walked away from those crouched down to the sobbing Meldy. Elizabeth moved closer to meldy till her face was near Meldy's.  
"Meldy...dry those tears please." Elizabeth gently said. Meldy looked at Elizabeth. Her eyes grew wide at the sight infornt of her. Meldy couldn't believe it but she had to.  
"that's better.." Elizabeth then wiped away the remaining tears on the side of her eyes. Meldy blushed at Elizabeth's actions, for some reason, she felt warm in her heart like it was now full. Elizabeth's aim was to atleast make her laugh or just giggle but it was hard considering a new set of tears were starting to form again.

When Elizabeth stood up, she felt hands gently grabbed her from behind. And where are these hands grabbing her? Well...these two hands were gently fondling her breasts. Groping both six times. Elizabeth's face blushed so hard. Meldy wasn't the one doing it. She was still sitting on the stairaway.

"I forgot...I haven't done this since yesterday till today." Meliodas came back.  
"Eh?..M..Meliodas-sama...I..I thought you were already back in King Arthur's room." Elizabeth questioned. His hands were still grabbing her boobs. It was good that he was back to normal but bad because he was doing this infront of Meldy.  
"I was halfway there but then I felt that something was missing...and guess what..." Meliodas squeezed Elizabeth's breast three times. "My whole day just got completed." Meliodas grinned. Elizabeth blushed the darkest red.

Then the most angelic giggle made it's way out of Meldy's mouth. She was blushing in joy just by looking at Elizabeth and Meliodas. She was imagining something. A thought came into her mind while staring at them. Meldy just kept on giggling.

"See Meldy?..this is how you properly grab a woman's boobs." Meliodas fondled with Elizabeth the third time again. Meldy kept on giggling. She joined the party by having her hand fondle with Elizabeth's right breast and Meliodas with Elizabeth's left breast. The two blondes squeezed the maiden together. "You're right Meliodas-sama, Elizabeth-sama's boobs are addicting."

Elizabeth was blushing madly at this point. She withdrew from their hold and went running down the stairway with Meldy hooked unto her right arm.  
"I..uh...we better get going now...Meldy let's go!" Elizabeth was used to Meliodas grooping her but not two doing it.

Meliodas just watched his comrades run down the stairs and out to the city. He said to himself, "Atleast I made her smile again. Meldy, don't worry...I'll deal with this problem. You'll be safe." Meliodas knows the dnager their facing. The consequence of their reckless actions. But he fully takes responsibility of everything.


	6. Chapter 5: A Heavy Wish

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So you might get a little confused here..even I got confused while writing this but I tried my best to make you guys understand. Oh btw, watch out for the hidden twisteds appearing in this chapter. They lead to a lot of secrets.

So Enjoy minna!

Normal POV

Elizabeth was currently walking around town with Meldy trailing behind her. To her, It was like babysitting a child. Whenever Elizabeth looked behind her, Meldy was far behind, she was easily distracted with everything new to her.  
"Meldy...have you never gone outside?" Elizabeth asked the blonde beauty.  
"To be honest Elizabeth-sama, I haven't."  
"Surely all those years...ten years I pressume of being away gave you a sight of what the world looked like." Elizabrth wonders if Meldy was ignorant.  
"I was on a mission for 10 years...never once did I leave my assigned area for any reason."  
"what about food? And water?"  
"where I took the mission, Food was grown everywhere and there was a river, so there was no reason for me to leave till I was finished." Meldy kept on turning her head left and right seeing all the market stands filled with food and other items.  
"don't you get lonely?" Elizabeth wanted to know that atleast she could have made a friend during her mission.  
"No. I don't. There weren't any people from my mission so it was easy to overcome loneliness." Meldy happily said. Elizabeth didn't detect any signs of lies in her voice. Meldy was telling the truth.  
"I'll be leaving again soon..." Meldy mentioned. "I want to explore more..before I go." Meldy turned to Elizabeth. She feels sad for Meldy. Being alone, it's a painful feeling. Eliabeth was determined to make her last days happy. All her pain from yesterday washed away. Elizabeth wanted to help Meldy. And so she took hold of Meldy's hand and dragged her everywhere around the Capital of Camelot. 

Back at the palace,

Meliodas had finally appeared back in Arthur's room. "ah..finally you're here, where's the other blonde...I mean, Meldy." Says Merlin.  
"I asked Elizabeth to take Meldy around town. She does not need to be here for the bad news."  
"But Captain, we need her for King Arthur's recovery." Diane stepped in the convo.  
"Not to worry...I know about this illness. Meldy told me. She's seen this before, so I don't want her to go through that experience twice." Meliodas added a bit authority in his voice when he faced Merlin.  
"It can't be helped...fine, please explain everything about this disease." Merlin just sighed.  
"but First tell me about what happened..." Merlin re-told the event that took place last night. Meliodas listened to every detail she had told her to piece together the right answers.

"this disease is not common. It's something new. Though it is an ancient disease, it doesn't appear when it wants. It appears when you get shot by the wave." Meliodas carefully explained to everyone.  
"I don't understand...what is this wave you are referring to Captain?" King questioned. Was it a tidal wave? Or a tsunami? Or was it just a figure of speech.  
"The wave is common...around demons only." That made everyone become curious. Demons? When did demons come to this convo?  
"Demons? What do demons have to do with these disease?" Merlin pushed futher the question. This is a never before seen illness that she wants to uncover.

"Demons are ancient creautres...they hold so much bad energy and power that those that aren't released, gets consumed by the darkness thus molding an illness that represents death...if it does get released, whatever was formed turns fatal"

"You mean like the demon Hendrickson got the blood from?" Ban recalled how the other Holy Knights turned into demons just because they drank the blood.  
"Yeah..that kind of demon...but there's more bad news." Meliodas' voice was dark. "The disease takes effect on humans ...turning them to dying corpses...but...

...to those humans who drank the blood of the demon,...will be turned to a demon again."

Everyone's heads shot up as they remembered the war. How the Holy Knights turned into gruesome demons with their bodies hanging on the demon's chest. No control. No life. Just one thing in their mind...and thats to kill.

"Captain...you know so much about this disease...what it is that you are telling us? I am seeing signs of anxiety and concern radiating off of you." Gowther can't see through Meliodas' memory but he can sense his emotions.

"Merlin...you do the equation...the wave is a disease that represents death. Demons consume this disease and trigger their inner darkness...you saw how the wave sliced through that stranger's power. Some of the particles of the wave attached itself to the stranger's magic. Thus, hitting Arthur straight to the heart, making him weak..and the addition of the disease spreading in him took effect..." Merlin listened intently to whatever Meliodas was trying to convey.

"Now what happens when that wave dispersed once it touched the ground? ...remember...it triggers the inner darkness of a demon..."

Merlin thought about it clearly till the answer came to her mind. "No...it can't be..."  
"that's right...to those Holy Knights...who drank the blood of the demon...will all turn back to their Demonic forms."

That was unexpected. Everyone remembered the war. There are hundreds of Holy Knights out there and majority of them drank the blood. It will be utter chaos if they turn Demonic again.

"w..wait..when are they gonna turn?" King got worried. So did Diane. There are people living among them. And if they turn any moment, innocent lives will be taken." Everyone was shaken up except for Gowther and Ban.  
"there's no need to fear." They all turned their heads to Gowther. "If I recalled, Camelot has Holy Knights...but none of them intaked the blood of a demon, but Those Holy Knights from Liones did. The wave dispersed in Camelot..not in Liones. So Camelot can't be affected by it." Gowther thouroughly explained.  
"what Gowther said is true. No one in Camelot is going to be affected." Says Ban.

He was right though. There aren't any Knights who drank Demon blood in Camelot. "that's right...even if the disease fell here, that doesn't mean Liones will be effected right?" King asked. This was some hope they were having.

Meliodas remained silent. He didn't say a word yet. "Minna...maybe you didn't hear what I said." This was enough. Nobody is gonna get hurt.  
"I told you that it triggers the inner darkness of a demon. Humans who drank the blood will turn Demonic...no matter how far you are, you will be turned back. The disease won't hurt Humans..unless you get hit by it...but to the Knights, they will be turned." Meliodas was serious. No matter how logic Gowther's answer is, there is no turning back on this problem.

"Merlin...you said that the flash of light dispersed when it hit the ground...actually, it hit the air. And that disease travels through air. So even if Liones is far away, the disease will follow wherever the scent of Demon blood takes it."

This was an all out battle decision. Ban remebered how a demon took Elaine from him. he clnched his hands. He wants to beat them before they wreck havoc around Liones again. He also doesn't want to see Jericho suffer like before in that Demonic form.

"Captain...how much time till they get turned?" Ban questioned. He was determined to stop them twice.  
"Sunset...when the moon shines fully, it will turn a dark shade of red. The disease will activate.  
It will last a whole night till the sun rises again. But during the blood moon, all the Knights that drank the blood will feel nothing. Their senses will be shut down leaving only the demon. There's no mercy...when the Blood Moon arrives." Meliodas answered.

"wait...what can we do to stop the demons?" King questioned. Obviously they can't kill them since they are humans.  
"well then, we have to survive the whole night keeping them away from the people living near them." Says Meliodas.  
"Isn't there anyway we can stop them all from killing innocent lives?" Diane was far worried at this point. Meliodas had no choice but to tell them...half of the truth.

"there is...

We have to find the source of the illness."

"and where do you supposed that is?" Ban asks. Meliodas paused before continuing.  
"that...is what I don't know." Lie. What he told them was a lie. He knos where it is.  
"and the antedote for Arthur?" Merlin added.

"only the blood of the source of this disease is the cure. It's ironic how something so destructive can also be the cure."  
"but we don't know where the source is coming from." Gowther added. He couldn't sense Meliodas' emotions. He kept it locked up for Gowther not to see through.  
"I may have a substitue for the cure...but it will only last for a short time...it's just enough for Arthur to breath normally and look human."

"what is it Captain?" Merlin asked with a blank emotion. What is Captain hiding?

"Let Arthur...drink my blood." They all had shock written on hteir faces. Who knew Captain's blood was also a cure. Ofcourse! Meliodas has demon blood in him too. It's mixed with human blood so even if Arthur drinks it, he won't turn Demonic like the knights.

There are secrets Meliodas wishes to keep. And one of them is the true antedote to this disease. But he will do anything...to keep Meldy safe.

Meanwhile...

Elizabeth showed Meldy the wonders of the city. there was a street magician who made non-living obejects float aroun. That made Meldy smile smile her eyes were sparkling.

They walked around the park looking at all the beautiful flowers planted around them. Meldy frolicked in the garden area, she was so overjoyed that she fell backwards and relaxed on the warm inviting grassy land. Elizabeth blushed at her childish actions.

Elizabeth was dragged by Meldy to a miniature aircraft show. Meldy took the pilot's helmet and started to paddle the airplane plus bicycle contraption. Elizabeth was hanging on for dear life for the fear of falling. They were now 20 feet above ground.  
"ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Elizabeth hugged Meldy's waist so tight.  
"Don't worry Elizabeth-sama! I'm a good pilot!" Elizabeth had no trust on that because they've ALMOST crashed three times now. Elizabeth looks like she's gonna pass out at any moment.

Due to the extreme high flying, Elizabeth was feeling a bit sick. Meanwhile, Meldy was buying every food item on the stalls. "here Elizabeth-sama...try this."  
"I..n..no thanks..I'm good..." Elizabeth does not want to eat, otherwise, it will all go to waste once she vomits it out.

Elizabeth walked around observing the beautiful dresses made and displayed outside the botique stores. These dresses reminded her of her wardrobe. Elizabeth turned around to see Meldy gone. She heard commotion inside a certain botique. When she got there, Meldy was trying out every outfit the sales lady was carrying. Elizabeth feels bad for the lady, she's carrying so much clothing.

The next was a mini carnival. Meldy was trying so hard to catch the goldfish but the net keeps on breaking. She was sulking at the side. Elizabeth thought of winning Meldy a stuffed animal. With one shot, Elizabeth...lost the game.  
"I knew I wasn't that good of a thrower."  
"Not to worry little lady, even begginers win a prize." Says the ring master. He gave Elizabeth a green dragon shaped hair clip.  
"Meldy, I won this for you." Meldy turned to see the sparkling hair clip.  
"wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Arigatou Elizabeth-sama!" Meldy loved the clip.

There was music being played at the town square. Everyone all clapped and stomped their feet at the tune. But Meldy did more than that. The dancers who were dancing saw her move to the beat that they invited her to dance along too. Elizabeth blushed at Meldy. She looks like a kid. No worries whatsoever. Meldy eventually grabbed Elizabeth to dance along too.  
"But I can't dance." Elizabeth made an excuse.  
"you don't fool me..you're a princess...obviously you've taken private instructors for dance lessons." Well Meldy saw right through her lie.  
"Okay...I'll dance, but I'm not so good at free-styling."  
"Just have fun Elizabeth-sama!" the two danced happily around times square. For once, Elizabeth forgot about the mission and went on to Happy Land.

Elizabeth felt tired from all the walking. She was walking to the direction to the castle with Meldy walking closely behind her. "Ne Meldy..I'm feeling hot...what do you say we go buy some-" Elizabeth turned around to see Meldy just standing there staring at something displayed in a shop. Elizabeth walked over to her.  
"Elizabeth-sama...what is that?" Meldy pointed at the old man inside the shop. Elizabeth watched the old man through the see through glass case. He was busy assembling a Christmas inside his shop. Elizabeth just realized that it is almos the Christmas season.  
"that Meldy is a called a Christmas tree...It's a symbol for Christmas where you light up the series light and put a star on top of the tree. It's also where Santa Claus leaves the presents for you on the day of Cristmas Eve. And one more important thing, Christmas is also a time for giving, not receiving." Elizabeth recalled her Chritmas moments with her Father and elder sisters. And also her time with Meliodas and other sins when they went to the city of Magnolia at the country of Fiore ( _A/N: Remember the Nanatsu No Taizai and Fairytail Christmas cross over? Yup this was the one XD_ )

Meldy just remained standing in silence taking in all the meaning of Christmas yet she still asked, "what's Christmas?" she turned to Elizabeth with that 'chibi-face' of hers. Elizabeth was surprised. Meldy has never heard of Christmas.  
"Wait..you don't know do you?"  
"No...I've been isolating myself from civilization for 10 years...so I wouldn't know about it."  
"what about those times before you met Meliodas-sama?"  
"still have no idea what Christmas is...I grew up not knowing any occasions at all." Meldy says with no emotion. Elizabeth felt bad. Meldy has never experienced Christmas before.  
"well...how about this...I'll get you a present...for an Christmas since you're gonna be leaving again...so what is it? What do you wish for?" Elizabeth wanted Meldy to be happy. Atleast she get to experience this special ocassion before going back.  
"you'll get me what I want?" Meldy was surprised.  
"yeah...its my gift to you." Elizabeth was warming up to Meldy's presence. She's the sweetest person Elizabeth has ever known. For some reason, Elizabeth feel so attached to her like more than a friend.  
"so what is it?"  
Meldy took a while to think..she smiled from her decision but frowned after. "Elizabeth-sama, thatnk you for the offer but...I don't think my wish can be granted." Meldy took one last look at the tree and walked away from the shop. Elizabeth ran after her.  
"why? Is your wish that bad?"  
"No...my wish...is too heavy." Meldy frowned again.  
"you not saying it makes me even more curios to know..." Meldy still didn't answer. "C'mon...you can tell me Meldy." Elizabeth smiled her best. She was sincere on this.

"My wish Elizabeth-sama...

...

...

I wanna see my mom."

That came so unexpected to Elizabeth. Meldy was right. That is a heavy wish. "I have never met my mom before...I always wish that I can meet her." Meldy frowned. Her head hung low and her bangs covered her eyes.  
"w..what about your dad?" Elizabeth wnated to know. She can feel the sadness radiating off of Meldy.  
Meldy wasn't thinking straight so she told Elizabeth what was on her mind. "He's alive...but I left him." Elizabeth looked at her. "Don't get me wrong...I love my dad...so much...he told me all about his adventures with mom...I got so excited that...I wanted to meet my mother." Meldy looked teary.

"Does your father know where she is?" Meldy nodded.  
"Heaven." Was all Meldy said.  
"I..I'm sorry for your loss." Elizabeth stopped to hug Meldy from behind. Meldy embraced the feeling of warmth. She turned around to properly hug Elizabeth. The two stayed in that position till Meldy recollected her feelings.  
"I miss her..." Elizabeth did nothing but rubbed her back gently. It pains her to see Meldy this sad.

Later...

Now that Meldy was feeling okay, Elizabeth bought her ice cream. Plain vanilla for Elizabeth with sprinkles and chocolate for Meldy. "here, it's for you."  
"arigatou Elizabeth-sama." The two happily ate their ice cream on a bench. Elizabeth watched as Meldy licked her ice cream in joy. That expression on her face tells her that Meldy has been dying to eat chocolate for quite some time now. Elizabeth wonders what did Meldy do during her mission and what it was like being with Meliodas.

"Ne Meldy..."  
"nani Elizabeth-sama?"  
"You didn't answer my question before..." Elizabeth started.  
"which one...you know, that one...about your relation with Meliodas-sama..." Elizabeth hopes Meldy will answer it. That earned a pause from Meldy. She stopped licking her ice cream after hearing that. There was silence before Meldy answered...

"Meliodas-sama...he's my Master." That was it?  
"eh? That's it? You're the student and he is the Sensei?" Elizabeth wasn't convinced.  
"Yup...if you're wondering why we're so close...it's because Meliodas-sama treats me like family. _"_

That would seem like a good answer but something about it sounds fishy. Elizabeth saw how Meldy reacted. Her silence and her direct answer. Means to say, that there's more to this. Elizabeth doesn't want to think bad about it so she just accepted the truth.

"anyways, we better get back. Meliodas-sama might be looking for us." Meldy instantly got up. Elizabeth didn't notice that Meldy has already finished her ice cream...while hers, she didn't notice that it was melting in her grasp.

While walking back to the palace, Meldy kept a distance behind Elizabeth. She didn't want to feel guilty about the lie. Meldy wanted to tell Elizabeth the truth but Meliodas ordered her to stay safe. And as a student (or what she says) , one must obey her _Master's_ command.

A/N: we are so close to the ending! It's gonna be awesome XD so did you like Meldy's wish? She really wanted to meet her mom. And if you're gonna ask who she is...I'M LOCKING MY MOUTH AND THROWING AWAY THE KEY. So zip goes my mouth..hehehe...well see ya next chapter


	7. Chapter 6: Blood Drops

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Warning: There will be blood in this chapter. So for those who don't like blood, better imagine that it's juice...but since NNT is always filled with blood, we get use to it. Don't forget to watch out for the Twisteds happening in this chapter. Enjoy my lovely readers!

Normal POV

Elizabeth and Meldy had finally arrived back at the palace. It was only around Lunch time that they arrived from their little tour. When they arrived at the main door of the palace, Elizabeth caught sight of Meliodas and the other sins.

"Meliodas-sama...where are all of you going?" she asked him since they look like they were ready to depart in just moments.  
"we're going back to Liones. Everyone is in great danger." Meliodas answered. They had no time to chat around.  
"wait..I don't understand."  
"that's okay...Merlin will fill you in with the details." Meliodas waited for the other sins to gather around for Merlin to perform her teleportation spell one more time to teleport them straight to Liones much faster.

"Meldy!" Meliodas called. Immediately, Meldy came running towards Meliodas. "Meldy, I have a mission for you, Elizabeth and Hawk."  
"what is it Meliodas-sama?" Elizabeth went closer to hear his mission for them.  
"I want the three of you to protect Arthur. We don't know who that stranger that attacked him last night...so I'm gonna need the three of you to keep an eye out for Arthur got it?"  
"Hai! I'll do my best Meliodas-sama" Meldy saluted as she ran into the castle's main door with Hawk running behind her. Only Elizabeth and Meliodas were left. Elizabeth was about to walk away before Meliodas grabbed her arm. She turned to know what it was all about.

"Elizabeth...if things get out of control...if you need any help at all, I need you to yell out this specific word." Elizabeth just blinked twice.  
"Uhh...ans what would that word be Meliodas-sama?" Meliodas gestured her to come closer. Elizabeth leaned down till Meliodas was near her ear. He whispered the word silently. Elizabeth has never heard that word before...but why does it sound familiar?  
"Go-" Meliodas cut her off  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...Elizabeth..you can only say that word once..." Meliodas shushed her by using his hands to cover her mouth. She pulled away.  
"Meliodas-sama, what is that word for?"  
"It's a kill code."  
"Huh?" Elizabeth wonders why it is called that way.  
"Don't ask what happens...you'll see it when you say it...but I think you get the answer just by it's title." Elizabeth nodded her head. From the word 'Kill code' it literally means a weapon might appear in any moment after saying that.

Merlin had appeared from her short visit to her lab. "Captain, it's time to depart."  
"Merlin, fill Elizabeth in with hte details..." Meliodas stood near where the other sins were standing.  
"It's time to teleport..."  
"Elizabeth...remember, don't say it unless you need it." With a snap, Merlin had teleported the sins back to Liones. Elizabeth stood there wondering what they were talking about but luckily, Melrin was there and told her everything.

Elizabeth gasped at the newly said info. The kingdom will be in grave danger if the sins don't gather the knights in time. "So what will you be doing Merlin-san?"  
"I'll be in my lab mixing up a self-releasing spell that will shoot up the sky and target where the Demonic knights are at once the blood of the source of this disease is found...think of it like Crop dusting." Merlin went inside with Elizabeth following behind her.  
"I'll be tracking down where that disease came from..once I get a lead, I'll get over there, find the source and finish the spell. You, Meldy and Hawk will stay here and guard Arthur. That stranger is still out there, He will come back..so best be on a look out for any suspicious sightings."  
"Hai..I'll do my best Merlin-san." Elizabeth feels confident in protecting Arthur, she still needs to control her Godess powers...Elizabeth hasn't perfected it..she's still in a begginers level just with conjuring small amount of light on her palm. They parted ways with melrin heading to her lab and Elizabeth heading to where Meldy and Hawk where.

As Elizabeth slowly arrived at Arthur's chamber, she overheard some of Hawk and Meldy's conversation. "will Merlin-sama actually find the source?" Meldy sounded scared.  
"Don't worry Meldy...Meliodas will be there to look after you..not just him but also me...you don't need to go through this experience." Hawk assured her.  
"I..This..is my fault." Meldy wanted to cry.  
"Oi...it's not...accidents happen okay?...you were just nervous that's all..no need to blame yourself...Meliodas doesn't blame you..I don't blame you so..you shouldn't too."

Elizabeth wonders what they were talking about. It was rude to eavesdrop about their conversation so she went in anyways just acting like she didn't hear anything. The curtains were covering the sides of the bed to shield Arthur and to keep some of the bad odor away. A knock on the door was heard. In came a maid holding a tray with a cup of water mixed with blood?

"Merlin-sama ordered me to bring this to you..it's for King Arthur." Elizabeth took hold of the tray. "Arigatou" Elizabeth thanked the maid before leaving.  
"So this is the substitute cure for now huh?...letting Arthur drink some of Meliodas' blood." Says Hawk while eyeing the red liquid.  
"So how am I supposed to let Arthut drink this?" Elizabeth questioned. She can't possibly make Arthur wake up then tell him to sit up straight..he looks so fragile like he is about to break any moment.  
"Don't worry Merlin taught me." Hawk went over to the counter top. He pushed somekind of button and out came a device that looked more like a mini-generator with a tube plugged on it. "she said all we have to do is pour the liquid into that container, put the tube into Arthur's mouth till it reaches near his throat, turn it on..then voila!...he'll be drinking the medicine." Hawk instructed. Elizabeth did what he had told. She carefully and gently installed the tube to Arthur. When Hawk turned the machine on, it started slowly sucking the empty container.  
"Hai Elizabeth...pour the drink in their." Elizabeth nodded and poured the contents into the container. It was amusing how the red liquid travels through the transparent tube.

Suddenly, Hawk's stomach started grumbling. It's a sign that he hasn't eaten lunch at all. "have you not eaten yet Hawk-chan?" asked Elizabeth.  
"No...I guess I forgot." Hawk admitted. All of this fuss made him forget about his needs. "will you come with me to get some food Elizabeth?"  
"b..but we can't go. Meliodas-sama and Merlin-san strictly said that we have to stay here." Elizabeth said. She feels like something bad is gonna happen if they go.  
"Go on ahead Elizabeth-sama. I'll keep watch of King Arthur. I'll take the first watch while you're gone." Meldy offered.  
"Are you sure Meldy?"  
"Yeah..I'm positive." Meldy assured. After that was said, Hawk was already running towards the door out of the room.  
"well...we'll be right back Meldy." Elizabeth shut the door behind her. Hawk was slowing down due to his stomach constantly growling for food. "we're almost to the kitchen Hawk-chan..you can do it..just a little further." Honestly Elizabeth doesn't know where the kitchen is. She'll just have to ask a maid of anyone to ask for directions.

Back in Arthur's Chamber...

Meldy immediately loocked the door after Hawk and Elizabeth left. She had her head hung low with her bangs covering her eyes. She feels guilty for what is happening. Meldy didn't think twice when she went over to Arthur's horrific body. The sight was depicable. Like with just one look, you'll barf out all of your meals. Meldy just stared at Arthur. She needed to do something. She knows what to do but is afraid of doing it...but if it was to save his Highness, then she must.

Meldy opened the container of the liquid. The color of the water was turning pink due to the fact that it was only a substitute cure. Meldy bit her thumb hard. The sharpness of her teeth pirced through the skin causing it to bleed. Meldy just let her blood drip down into the container. What once was a pinkish color had now turned red again. The wound on he rthumb healed instantly, closing the hole. Meldy watched as the red liquid traveled into the tube and staright to Arthur's mouth.

Moments later, Meldy began to see changes in Arthur. His skin wasn't darkish brown anymore. It was slowly turning light brown...and maybe back to peach soon. It was a sign of the cure. Arthur was slowly healing. Meldy can see his breathing had started beating normally again.

"I'm scared of the outcome...but I'm not gonna let people die because of my fear...this is all I can help you with King Arthur." Meldy whispered to herself. She was scared of two things.

Knowing the outcome of this phenomenon; and

Defying Meliodas' orders

Both reasons were scary to her...but option number 2, was the worst and scariest of all.

The door knob of the room twisted left and right. Elizabeth had comeback with a bowl food of food for Hawk. Meldy retreated from her spot and went to open the door. Elizabeth came in to the room after.  
"why did you lock the door Meldy?"  
"oh...I was on alert...you know...everything must be secured for King Arthur." Meldy made an excuse.

As soon as Elizabeth had fully ente red,She had directly noticed the changes on Athur's sleeping body. Elizabeth was amazed on how Meliodas' blood could do such a miracle. If only she knew what Meldy did.

Meanwhile At Liones...

Meliodas had told King Baltra of what was to come. The King immediately took action. He had summoned all the blood tainted Knights for a massive emergency meeting. Meliodas re-told of the events that were goign to happen. Everyone had fear written all over their faces after hearing such news. All the tainted Knights were to be kept in a Demonic chamber for a whole night until Merlin finds the cure. The whole kingdom was informed of the horrific news and were asked to evacuate the city as soon as possible. They all packed their necessary materials and headed out of the city.

Gilthunder escorted Margaret and Veronica out of the kingdom along with the King. He had called the neighboring town far away from the Royal city. it's about a one and a half hour walk. The town was informed of the situation and agreed to let the people stay at their town until the problem was resolved.

The whole city was encased with a prison spell. Nobody can see the shield covering the boundary of the city until the sun sets. The markings will glow a light shade of pink and purple. For the Knights who fall victim to this disease, they are obliged to stay at their respectful homes and do the best they can to stay tamed.

Meliodas and the other sins helped each knight tie themselves with ropes, chains and another sealing spell from Merlin's magic.

"Is it too tight Jericho?" Ban asked. Jericho was currently tied down in a metal pole in her backyard. Her brother was out helping the other Knights restrain themselves since he wasn't tainted.  
"Yeah...it's too tight...I can hardly move.." Jericho complained.  
"well that's good." Ban brushed off.  
"did you not hear what I just said?! It's too tight!" Jericho complained again. The tightness of the rope and chains with the addition of the binding spell, her arms were frozen in place.  
"and I said that it was good. That way, no one will get hurt from you if you get turned again." Ban said while sitting on a log just watching her stand there for the next 30 minutes. Jericho felt uncomfortable on ban's stare. This is more like bondage than a rescue mission.

"Make it tighter Gowther." Guila requested.  
"If I continue to tie this knot even further, you might end up injuring yourself Guila." Says Gowther. He was tightening the knot to a normal resistant. Guila demanded it to be tighter.  
"Gowther, I don't know what I will do if I hurt anyone...especially my little brother." Guila's brother went with Gilthunder to the next town for protection. The city was like a ghost town due to everyone's absence.  
"If things get out of hand, then I will be there to stop it...You won't hurt anyone when I'm around Guila." Gowther said. He started casting the binding spell. Guila will just have to trust on Gowther's words and hope that this situation will end soon.

Diane went back to her normal size. She finished the remaining markings all around town. King was helping her write the remaining binding words on the invisible wall circling the city.  
"Ne King, will Merlin find the sourse soon?" Diane was worried for the towns people and the Knights.  
"I'm sure she'll find it..Merlin can handle it. Don't worry. I'm sure that before this shield breaks, everyone will be back to normal." King confidentally said. Though deep inside he still had little doubts but he wasn't gonna show it. Diane blushed at his words. Her worries lightened up a bit. She showed that smile that says 'Everything will be alright'. This made King blush aswell, he's smilling because Diane was smiling aswell. Atleast he lifted her mood up a bit.

Meliodas watched the whole city from above on top of the castle's high tower. He wonders if it was the right choice to let Elizabeth know that WORD. She was clueless of it. One slip of that WORD and it will be utter chaos. No turning back if IT happens. Meliodas was feeling selfish today. What to do to save the day...help...or protect...he ended up choosing protect. But in his opinion, he was also helping on the sidelines. One thing that concerned him right now is Meldy.

Will she be able to control herself?


	8. Chapter 7: Barter

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So about this new chapter, It's not edited yet so some parts may shock you or not...but just read it. You'll know what I'm talking about. And if you're thinking something about the semi-last part, well it's your thoughts...that's just what happened so enjoy it anyways.

Normal POV

The remaining hours of the day were filled with tying knots, tightening chains and casting more binding spells. Diane and King had finished writing the spell around the kingdom. The towns people had finally settled down from what Gilthunder reported back. Now, everyone is getting ready for another wave of war. Those Knights who were not tainted readied themselves fro the worst. They all suited up in their armors. The rest of the Nanatsu No Taizai gang joined in the cosplay game. They got to wear new armoured uniforms made by the one and only Harlequin. King had made them in case something like this disease happens in the near future. His collection had finally put into use.

The sun was slowly going down. Time check, it was now an hour before 6 o'clock. The sun has turned orange from setting. Their job is to keept the demons at bay. Keep them locked in the shield and prevent them from destroying it just to escape. The Knights were all running around in circles trying to organize whatever was left of the formation. They've got back up swords and shields already posted in the battle area in case they run out of weapons.

While everyone was busy for last minute preparations, Meliodas watched the the orange sky turn dark. He wonders if Elizabeth, Hawk and Meldy are doing okay with their mission of watching over Arthur back at Camelot. He hopes that Elizabeth would say the word at the right moment in the right time.

Back At Camelot...

Elizabeth and Meldy have been taking turns every hour for Arthur's strict protection. One of them watches the windows while the other guards the door. So far, nothing has happened yet. Elizabeth became sleepy from all of this watching but still stayed up. She didn't want to to dissapoint Meliodas.

"Ne ne...check this out Elizabeth-sama." Meldy called out. Elizabeth turned to see Meldy wearing the dragon hair clip she had won in the carnival. What surprised Elizabeth was that Meldy was combing her hair to the side, her bangs covering her right eye. The sight was unbelievable because once Meldy finished, she turned to face Elizabeth.

The sight infront of her was like a mirror. Meldy copied Elizabeth's hairstyle. "so what do you think?" Meldy questioned.  
"Ohhhhhhhh! Meldy your hair looks just like Elizabeth!" Hawk complimented. "You two look almost alike."  
"eh...it suits you Meldy" Elizabeth said showing that cute blush she always has.  
"really? Arigatou." It did suit Meldy. But after a while, the style didn't last long. Her bangs started going the wrong way so in the end, she just ruffled her hair back to it's spiky form again but the hair clip was still in place.

There was a knock on the door. In cam Merlin. "I'm sorry to disturb you two, but can I borrow Meldy for a minute? I need her help with something." She said that they had to discuss some important business. Meldy gulped. She did not want to know, but she wantted to help.  
"I'll be quick Elizabeth-sama, I don't want to leave you alone for too long."  
"That's okay..Hawk is with me so everything will be fine." Says Elizabeth.  
"also, there are guards stationed outside the castle so no one comes in and out without getting caught by htem." Merlin added. That boosted up Elizabeth's reassurance. The both had gone out leaving Elizabeth and Hawk in the room.

Minutes past by..or more like 15 minutes and still, Meldy has not yet returned. Elizabeth understands why they are taking long. It must be that serious to find a proper answer. Elizabeth just stared out the open window. Elizabeth wonders what could Meliodas be doing right now. The time is 6:15 PM. She hopes that everything is going well. The moon hasn't appeare dyet since there were heavy clouds covering the sky. Even so, the city's lights light the way.

"Elizabeth! Look!" Hawk yelled. Elizabeth turned to see Arthur shifting on his bed. He groaned when his eyes opened. The light blinded him thus he closed his sight again.  
"ah...too bright."  
"King Arthur..." Elizabeth went over to help Arthur sit up straight.  
"are you alright your Highness?"  
"ohh...my head hurts...Elizabeth...what are you doing here?"

Hawk and Elizabeth stared at each other debating wether or not to tell him but Arthur is involved in this so they had told Him everything. Arthur couldn't believe his eyes or his thoughts. There was an event like this happening and he was sleeping all this time.

"Please don't blame yourself King Arthur, you were badly injured by that man." Elizabeth tried to cheer him up.  
"Speaking of that stranger, do you know that man Your Highness?" Hawk questioned. Arthur wanted to walk around but Elizabeth prohibited him. so instead, he just sat on the bed side like the good King he is.  
"I have a lot of enemies...but I would memorize who they are and the kind of power they have...but that stranger isn't part of them. He's a new enemy." Arthur tried to recall his past rivals and none of them could relate to the power that stranger had.  
"we have to go find Merlin..I need to talk to her." He says trying to stand up, but due to the effects of the substitute cure, Arthur can still feel the numbness.  
"Let's wait here for Merlin-san, she and Meldy aren't done discussing about the solution."  
"Meldy?" Arthur asked.  
"she's Meliodas-sama's desciple." Elizabeth notified.  
"Meldy...Meldy...hmmmmmmmmmmm..." Arthur kept repeating Meldy's name. Elizabeth and Hawk just remained silent as Arthur kept on mumbling Meldy's name.  
"Meldy...Meldy Zelgo?" Elizabeth and Hawk's eyes turned wide.  
"y..yeah...how did you know Meldy's surname? Did you know her?" Hawk got closer to Arthur.  
"I remember her from one of my travels ...years ago...I was kinda in trouble that time...had to battle monsters deep in a canyon." Arthur started his story telling.  
"what were you doing there anyways?" Hawk asked.  
"Training to get stronger. Being a King, you have to be strong. I got so caught up with training that I went deeper down the area. There's only one way in and one way out. I was training by day, nothing was there but by night, that's where all the mosters came out..Merlin wasn't with me that time so I was on my own.

And just when I thought I was gonna get eaten by one of those bastards, A blonde woman came to my rescue. With just a wooden sword, she slashed those monsters to extinction. And that woman was Meldy Zelgo. She offered me a place to stay for the night and showed me the way out. I was gonna thank her but when I turned around, she wasn't there anymore, a gust of wind blew some dust from where she stood."

Arthur finished his back story. "I didn't properly thank her then, I did not want to risk going back so I just left." Arthur turned to Elizabeth and Hawk. "If you say she's here, then I want to see her...I want to properly thank her for everything." Arthur's words were so sincere.  
"when she gets back, then you'll see her." Arthur smiled.  
"Meldy Zelgo... I've kinda taken an interest in her." Did they hear it right?

Hawk started whispering to Elizabeth. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elizabeth wonders if Hawk and her had the same thought.  
"has his Majesty...you know..."  
"does he like..as in LIKE Meldy?" For some reason, Elizabeth feels protective over Meldy being in the hands of a man other than Meliodas.

"what are you two whispering about by the corner?" Arthur asked from his bedside.  
"N...Nothing." Elizabeth and Hawk stuttered.  
"ah ha..." they hope Arthur did not catch their little convo.

"You know...I never knew she was like that.." Arthur started.  
"hmm?"  
"Meldy..I mean...I never knew that she was that..."  
"that what?" says Hawk.  
there was a pause before Arthur continued. "...mysterious..." that caught Elizabeth's attention.  
"...mysterious..." she breathed out. While Hawk just gulped.

Suddenly, the lights of Arthur's room went out. Elizabeth was scared. But she hopes it's just a power outage but it's not. The city lights were still on. Elizabeth feels as if someone is behind her.

"Elizabeth...watch out!" she turned to see a small portal forming behind her. There came out a man in a cloak. He was carrying razor sharp blades with him. Elizabeth was able to dodge his shot before he did it. Elizabeth stood infront of Arthur's body since he was still a bit numb. But Arthur showed no signs of weakness. He took hold of the small night stand and threw it staright to the Stranger. It had hit him. this was their chance to escape.

"Elizabeth! Hawk! over here!" Arthur opened the window. He took hold of Elizabeth's hand and grabbed Hawk with his other hand. The three jumped out of his room.  
"Meliodas-sama!" Elizabeth screamed.

They slid down the roof. Elizabeth and Hawk were screaming in fear. They thought that they were gonna fall hard. The end of the roof tiles were here. Hawk thought that they were gonna hit the ground but they didn't. Instead, they safely landed on a stack of hay near the stables.

"Keep running!" the guards heard the commotion and saw their King running towards them. They saw the cloaked stranger coming after them. So by order, they protected their King. While running away, Arthur turned to see all of the guards lying on the ground. They had been struck by the stranger's blades and are injured.

Arthur believes that they'll pull through. Running around the City's alley ways were tough. They had to dodge a lot of garbage cans, hanged laundries, go thorugh tight spaces and other hindrances. Arthur did not want to risk getting the civilians hurt by his battles.  
The cloaked starnger had jumped from roof to roof trying to capture Arthur. He escaped once but he is not gonna escape twice.

after minutes of running aimlessly around the alley ways of the city, the three had lost the cloaked stranger. Because of all that running, Arthur started becoming weak. His breathing was heavy again. He saw how his hands had started wrinkling. He was sweating heavily.  
"Elizabeth..I think the substitute cure is wearing off." Hawk notified. Arthur felt numb again. He couldn't lift his body. Elizabeth helped his body stand up while Arthur used the wall beside him for support.  
"Damn it...my head...it hurts.." He started coughing. There were dark circles forming under his eyes.  
"Hang in there your Majesty...we'll get you back to the castle safely." Elizabeth assured.

"If you can survive..." says a deep mysterious voice. Everyone looked up to see the cloaked stranger standing above the building's roof. The wind blowing against his cloak showing some of his body parts. He was definitely a man.  
"It was a hassle taking you down..so I thought, I'd let you wore out." No emotion laced in his voice.

"So that was your plan?! You made us run this far just so Arthur would use up all the energy from the cure." Hawk literally yelled at him.  
"Exactly...taking the King's life while he is ill...will be much easier." That was all he said before descending down the building. His body aimed at Arthur. Elizabeth covered Arthur by using her body, blocking the man's attack. The stranger summoned about 10 swords out of nowhere. With high-speed, it was targeting on Elizabeth fast.

"Elizabeth watch out!" Hawk tried to protect her by using his body aswell. They waited for the strike but...

"Full Counter!"

The swords bounced back to it's master. The cloaked stranger didn't see it coming. But in the last second, he was able to dodge the reflected strike from his attack.

Elizabeth smiled at her hero. She knew Meliodas would come in time. But it wasn't Meliodas who had saved them. She turned to see non other than Meldy holding the sword that had been hanging around her waist all this time. Meldy was the one who used 'Full Counter'. She wondered how she had mastered Meliodas' power. Then she remembered that Meldy is Meliodas' deciple. Another thing Elizabeth noticed was that Meldy's sword was only made of wood. And after that attack, how could it not break?

"Meldy!" even though it wasn't Meliodas, Elizabeth was still glad to see her. Suddenly, Arthur was encased in a purple shield. Merlin appeared beside them after she casted it.  
"The exposure to the outsidee world is affecting him...Arthur needs to stay in there."  
"Merlin-san..h..how did you find us?"  
"Meldy heard you scream...she knew you were in trouble." Merlin summarized. Now they just watched as Meldy took a stand infront of the man.

"How dare you try to lay a hand...not to mention a sword...on Elizabeth-sama." Meldy's voice was dark. Not like her bubbly voice from before.  
"Move...or I'll have you killed."  
"Try me." With that, the man swiftly launched himself at Meldy. Instead of using 'Full Counter', with bare hands, Meldy moved aside and grabbed the stranger by the face. She didn't hesitate to pull him to a stop. Meldy threw him to the wall like a baseball. Hitting him against it. By the sound of the bricks cracking, she made him feel pain.

"Elizabeth..we have to go now. Arthur is our main priority." Melrin commanded  
"But what about Meldy?!"  
"she can handle the situation. We can't interfere." Melrin touched the shield encasing Arthur, it floated so it was much easier for them to carry him around. The three had started running away from the fight. They needed to get back to the room so Arthur can drink the cure again.

The stranger collected his senses and summoned another sword. This one was shinier and sharper than the others. He striked at Meldy, she was able to see through his attack and went with the flow of moves. Ever slash they make has no effect on them but has an effect of their sorrounding. The whole place looked like it's about to collapse.

"How is it that a wooden sword can match my power?" He asked giving another slash to Meldy.  
"It's a secret.." Meldy striked. The man made a defense to block it but Meldy was quick, with her free leg, she kicked him on the side and he tripped from off balance.  
"but I'll tell you something..." Meldy added another kick "Don't underestimate me." But the man had grabbed her leg and forcibly threw her to the wall behind him. Meldy hit head first causing a breakthough against the wall.

"and you shouldn't underestimate me aswell kid." Meldy came fast. she head butted the man but he used her head as support and tumbled back. He saw the look on Meldy's face. And at the same time, he saw the silver-haired maiden run away. The strnager recalled how Meldy reacted to hurting her. He smiled at his newly formed plan.

The man disappeared instantly. Meldy thought he was gonna appear in any second but he didn't show. A scream was heard from a far.  
"Elizabeth-sama!"

"Minna...h..help!" The man had appeared infront of Elizabeth as she was running away. With a flick of his finger against her forehead, Meldy was dragged into a dark portal.  
Merlin saw this and usede her magic instantly. And at the same time, Meldy ran so fast. But it was too late. Both the man and Elizabeth had disappared.

Leaving only Meldy running towards trace of magic that Merlin had casted. Only one inch distance left before it hits her but Meldy dodged it in time. Hawk sniffed the area. The man was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it! He took Elizabeth-sama!" This was the first time Merlin has seen or heard Meldy cuss. Hawk has but it didn't end well. Hawk saw a note on the ground. He went over to pick it up.  
"Meldy...there's a note here!" Meldy took the note and read the contents of it. What was written there mad eher blood boil.

'Let's have a Barter. _Bring me King Arthur in exchange for your friend. If not, she dies.  
Meet me outside the Kingdom's forest grounds right now.'_

Hawk saw Meldy gritt her teeth. The sight was scary for him. This was all coming back to him like it was just yesterday. Meldy walked her way towards the casing Arthur was in.  
"Release him."  
"I hope you undertsand...that I'm not gonna trade Arthur for anything." Says Merlin threateningly.  
"I'm not gonna do it...he needs help..now." Meldy didn't look at Merlin.  
"How do I know that you won't take Arthur once I release him?" Melrin is testing her patience. Meldy has no time for this.  
"Release him now or he will die if you won't let me help him." Merlin had to think but eventually, released Arthur.

Arthur opened his eyes slightly to see his savior again. "M..Meldy..."  
"You know me?"  
"You..s..saved me...before...in the canyon." Arthur managed to speak out.  
"I only remember one person...didn't get to know him in time...so I left as he neared the exit." Meldy bit her palm. She sucked her blood as if it was just a normal thing to do.

"Meldy what are you d-" Arthur was cut off when Meldy connected her mouth with Arthur's. It didn't last long though. It was only about 5 seconds. Arthur had drank the blood via Meldy's mouth. That shocked Hawk to the max while Merlin stayed frozen of the scene infront of her. But the one who was surprised the most was Arthur...that was unexpected. He stared at the blonde. Her eyes were not the same as before. They hold so much bad energy.

"I have no time to give you a cup of Meliodas-sama's blood. Hopefully this will help you get better soon." Meldy stood up and walked away from the three. She wiped the blood off the side of her mouth. The clouds were starting to fade. The blood moon is almost here.

"Meldy I'm coming with you." Hawk started running after her.  
"Hawk-chan...Ikuso." the two had taken off straight to the outskirts of the kingdom. Arthur is healing, Meliodas and the other sins are taking care of the Demons...so the only task left to do...is to save Elizabeth.

"Mysterious man..whoever you are...you made the wrong the mistake...of angering me." Meldy said to herself as she and hawk sprinted towards the forest.

This was it. The full moon is almost here. Meliodas can hear all the victimed Knights form far away. Their screams of agony as they slowly shifted to their demonic forms. As the clouds started fading, the sight of the moon was shown.

This was the first time someone would think that the moon's glow was horrible. The sound of bones cracking alerted everyone. It's time for the night shift. The protective shield that Diane and King had casted has started turning pink. It's what it looks like when the moon's glow shines on it.

Everyone watched as the white moon started turning red. This was not an eclipse. If it was, it would be the Blood Moon Eclipse in Demon History. The redness had covered a quarter of the moon. To everyone out their in the world watching, they can't see the Blood Moon, but for those who are aware of the situation, their senses open up, letting their eyes see though the event.

"Captain...it's starting." Diane notified. They readied themselves for another war.  
"Minna, just keep in mind, we have to survie one night...that's all. We have to keep them locked in this shield for 12 hours..meaning sunrise...or until Merlin finds the cure."

Ban, Diane, King and Gowther headed to the different areas that they were assigned to. There were Knights stationed at every area. They need atleast one Sin to increase their defence. Everyone had scattered, except for Meliodas.

He felt like soemthing isn't right. That feeling was positive. He took one more glance at the Quarter filled Blood Moon and said, "Meldy...control yourself."


	9. Chapter 8: Melodiaz

Recap

This was it. The full moon is almost here. Meliodas can hear all the victimed Knights form far away. Their screams of agony as they slowly shifted to their demonic forms. As the clouds started fading, the sight of the moon was shown.

This was the first time someone would think that the moon's glow was horrible. The sound of bones cracking alerted everyone. It's time for the night shift. The protective shield that Diane and King had casted has started turning pink. It's what it looks like when the moon's glow shines on it.

Everyone watched as the white moon started turning red. This was not an eclipse. If it was, it would be the Blood Moon Eclipse in Demon History. The redness had covered a quarter of the moon. To everyone out their in the world watching, they can't see the Blood Moon, but for those who are aware of the situation, their senses open up, letting their eyes see though the event.

"Captain...it's starting." Diane notified. They readied themselves for another war.  
"Minna, just keep in mind, we have to survie one night...that's all. We have to keep them locked in this shield for 12 hours..meaning sunrise...or until Merlin finds the cure."

Ban, Diane, King and Gowther headed to the different areas that they were assigned to. There were Knights stationed at every area. They need atleast one Sin to increase their defence. Everyone had scattered, except for Meliodas.

He felt like soemthing isn't right. That feeling was positive. He took one more glance at the Quarter filled Blood Moon and said, "Meldy...control yourself."

Normal POV

The once Quarter moon had now turned to the Half moon. Meaning, the blood moon is here. Once that blood fills the whole moon's white color, all hell will break loose. The sins were stationed in different parts of the castle. Helping them, are the Holy Knights who haven't drank the demon's blood.

Ban was positioned at North, Diane at South, King at East, and Gowther at West while Meliodas stayed put at his spot. He was waiting for something, or someone actually. He knows it was a _mistake_ but that could be the best mistake he has made to save everyone. Meliodas hopes that his plan works. There is a disadvantage to his plan but he trusts _that person_ to not go overboard.

One more look at the moon and there it was. It was fully red. The blood moon has arrive. There goes the dreadful sounds of a demon calling for death. Ever so slowly, one by one, the Holy Knights shifted into their Demonic forms, leaving the top part of their body hanging on the chest of the demons. The humans have no control over their demonic side.

Gowther was backing away from the scene. Guila haven't spoke a word after being turned. Her lifeless top just hung there like it was for display. The chains were working though. It stopped the demon right off its tracks. The sound of it's roars emitted around the Kingdom's shield. The others heard the call and roared along with it.

Ban stood there as Jericho's demonic side tried to escape the chains. "Maybe this will lessen the rage.." says Ban. He pointed his hand infront of Jericho then made a slash. He used 'Snatch' to drain the demon's magic. "that will keep you still." It worked. But moments after, it's energy came back now it was more angry than before. "damn it...it didn't work."

King used his blades to make a barrier encasing the demons who escaped from their chains. "This will hold you down for a while." He snapped his fingers then another group of blades appeared in case the first barrier gets knocked down.

Meanwhile, Diane summoned a huge wall of rock trapping the demons inside while the Holy Knights attack them from within. They all agreed not to hurt the bodies hanging, only attack the demon. Some tried to rip out the demon's heart but as they all know, a demon doesn't have just one heart.

Babysitting got a whole lot worse especially if you have to keep watch 12 hours. They need to save all of their energy to survive one night from this phenomenon. If they can get pass midnight, the demon's powers will slowly start to fade which will be easier for the Sins and Knights to tame. Right now, they're on a killing spree. They're anger had just awoken so they're gonna let out some steam to satisfy their need for destruction.

Meliodas saw two demons heading towards the castle. With one last look at the blood moon, Meliodas took out his broken sword and jumped down the high balcony where he was was standing on.

Back at Camelot...

Hawk was getting scared. Though he trusts Meldy, he was terrified of her 'anger'. He has seen this once and after that event, Hawk was lucky to not get fried from the intense heat. Seeing Meldy this angry brought him back to his senses. He wants to help save Elizabeth but Meldy's anger mode is distracting him. It was better if he was running in a little far distance from Meldy. The two had made a stop just before entering the dark forest.

"Hawk-chan..." Meldy said. "You're scared of me." She turned to see Hawk maybe a mere five meter distance from her.  
"I..I'm not..." he was clearly lying. Meldy can sense it.  
"Don't worry" Meldy went over to Hawk and crouched down, patting his head. "...I won't be _that_ person again. I've changed...I have self control..trust me on that." Meldy's smile showed sincerity. "I'll only be like that...if Meliodas-sama tells me to...you know that right?"  
Hawk nodded. Him and Meliodas talked about this before but it still worries him.  
"I'm sorry Meldy...I...I was just worried..."  
"Worry no more..." she smiled. Meldy hugged Hawk one last time before sprinting off into the woods.

The cloaked stranger just sat on top of the huge bolder waiting for his prey to come to him. He had been waiting for so long for this moment. He admitted, it wa sgoing to be tough but he went with his evil plans anyways. Upon hearing the King being ill, that made his plan much easier. He glared at the thought of King Arthur being protected by some wizard. He had been readying himself but it turns out, he came face to face with a blonde woman. He admitted she was a good fighter, but he saw right through the woman's outer layer. Meldy was strong on the outside...but she's actually weak on the inside. He smiled at his evil plan. What would be her reaction seeing her friend's body in such a wreck.

"I thought you'd never come." He said as Meldy slowly walked into the open field.  
"sorry to have kept you waiting...I was busy thinking of ways to kill you." Meldy smirked at her reply. The man glared at her remark. While she is here talking to Lancelot, Hawk was hiding behind the bushes just to be safe.  
"I see you didn't bring the King. Too bad, when I make promises, I always keep them...but it seems, you didn't follow." The man got off of the bolder he was sitting on.  
"Villains never keep their promises...they break them..." Meldy gave him the icy glare.  
"but I'm different." He returned the gesture.

"Before I defeat you, I'd like to know some answers...tell me, who are you?...and more importantly, what is it that you want from King Arthur?" he didn't answer. "If you're not gonna answer, I'll just beat you to a pulp until you do." Meldy let out her wooden sword. Even after an intense fight with the man, her sword stayed the same. No markings whatsoever.

"you're strong..but I can see through your toughness." He started. "Fine..I will tell you..but it will be pointless once I kill you...but since you really want to know, I'll tell you anyways."

The cloaked man revealed himself under the hood he was wearing. To be honest, he was rather good looking but even so, he still reeks of evil. ( _A/N: So I want you guys to imagine what the villain looks like. You're pick. Use your imagination XD_ )

"My name is Lancelot Clancy."  
"Lancelot...never heard of you..." says Meldy.  
"Not yet...but once I become King, you'll know who Camelot's next ruler will be."

"and what makes you think that you'll become the next King?" Meldy questioned him further.  
"there's this ancient rule that still lives up to this day, that if you challenge a King for the title and crown, you get to be the ruler, If that King surrenders or dies in battle." He explained.  
"that's it?...you went through all this trouble just to get the Arthur's title as 'King'?... that must be the most ridiculous ambition I can ever imagine." Meldy kind of pluck a nerve in him because in just seconds, his confident posture turned stiff. Like he was ready to kill.  
"you think I can't do it..don't you?..that's what all of you people have been thinking..you think I can't beat Arthur? Well I'm gonna show you the power of a true King." He talked like he was a mad man.  
"yes..yes you can't. If Arthur wasn't so weak from the disease, you'd be dead by now." Meldy said. Lancelot isn't following his ambition. There was something else. "this ambition of yours... looks more like an obsession...why do it?"  
"that brat doesn't deserve to be King. At age 16? Really? Who would want a 16 year old teengaer for a ruler? You should atleast be 18 to become one. I trained all my life for that title...and just when I thought I was gonna get picked. That bastard Arthur took it away from me. He's no good...not fit to be a ruler." He practically yelled out his sick fantasy.  
"and you think you are?...I don't see any Kingly attitudes that you posses because to me, you are nothing more than an omega trying to muscle his way to the ALPHA position." Meldy spat.  
"shut up..." Lancelot clenched his hands.  
"you're weak..." Meldy continued on her insults.  
"let me remind you something, before you face the Alpha...you must beat first the Gamma."  
"shut up!..." Lancelot is blinded by his obsession that he directly launched himself at Meldy.  
"and guess what...I'm the Gamma at this moment." Meldy dodged his attack then instantly plunged her wooden sword into Lancelot's stomach.

Lancelot fell down on the ground bleeding. "and once you beat the Gamma, you have to beat 6 Betas before you take down the Alpha." Meldy watched Lancelot bleed to death. "like I said...you're weak." Meldy was about to walk away but a hand grabbed her leg. She saw Lancelot smile under her. He suddenly stood up and threw Meldy across the field. She was able to control her fall.

Lancelot laughed. It was the evil laugh that every villain makes when they won. "You think...that I would die...in that pathetic manner? Geez..women are so soft that they can't even kill a fly." He kept on laughing.  
"actually, I'm only going to beat 1 Beta..because of what I overheard... the other 6 are currently unavaible." He mentioned. Meldy just remembered that Meliodas and the other Sins are at Liones leaving only Merlin to take care of Arthur. "but before I bring her down, I must kill you first." Lancelot summoned his sword. The two sowrdsman battled their way for dominance. Their swordsmanship is epic. It's unbelievable how they're still standing even after getting injured.

Meldy has small cuts on her face and legs. She was slowly bleeding due to the sharpness of Lancelot's blade. And Lancelot has small cuts and also a bruise forming on his arm and forehead due to the fact that Meldy's sword is made of heavy wood.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a King. You're a coward. Instead of informally assasinating King Arthur, you could have just walked right into the castle, demanded a challenge and then accept the truth that you will loose, but instead...you tried to kill him at night and take advantage of the situation since he is infected by a disease..." Lancelot gave a quick slash which Meldy blocked by her sword. It sent her moving backward but she kept her feet stuck to the ground.  
"the world's not fair...so in return, you have to play foul as well." Again with the slashing.  
"the world isn't unfair...it's you...and by the way, I know why you choose the hard way..." Meldy disappeared and then re-appeared behind Lancelot and kicked his side with her leg. "It's because you are scared to show your face to the crowd. You didn't want anyone looking down on your shameful actions. How pathetic."

That statement was definitely true since Lancelot's expression hardened. "I've invested too much time talkign with you. Just give me back Elizabeth-sama and I'll let you go..alive." Lancelot just gave her an evil smile.

"Maybe you've forgotten our little barter. I told you to bring me Arthur or else your friend dies." Meldy's anger started filling up again but she was trying so hard not to show any signs of it or else, she'll loose herself.  
"don't think that I don't know your secret." That got Meldy's attention. "You think mine is bad? What about yours? I know what you are...when you let your blood drops into the tube. I know what you're hiding. Yet you let your friends go on a wild goose chase. You even let that blonde kid cover for you. You're betraying your friends...you're letting that kid betray HIS comrades..I don't have any so I won't feel guilty. Now isn't that much worse than mine?" Lancelot showed Meldy a dark expression. Meldy swallowed the lump in her throat. How did he know?

"an assasin must spy on his target. You can learn a lot from spying." He snickered. Meldy had enough of this.  
"Just shut up and give me back Elizabeth-sama!" Meldy just wanted this to be over before she looses control. The tables have turned. Lancelot has the advantage now. Meldy didn't see it coming. She was open. Lancelot brutally hit her, when she fell on the ground, he took a fist full of her hair and smashed her face on the soil tainted by her blood. He then proceeded to kick her while she was still on the ground. Lancelot took hold of Meldy's wooden sword and vanished it into thin air.

Meldy clutched her throbbing stomach. He gave her a pretty hard blow o her guts. "give...E..Elizabeth-sama...b..back."  
"I'll give her back to you..." Lancelot waved his hand sideward. A small portal appeared, something was inside. The strong force pushed Elizabeth out of the sphere. Her body hitting the ground roughly. Meldy's instincts kicked in and ran to her.

"Elizabeth-sama!...wake up! Elizabeth-sama!" there were tears filling up her eyes. Hawk had finally appeared from his hiding spot. "Eliabeth! Wake up..please be okay!" he saw what damage Lancelot had made. Elizabeth's clothing were ripped and tattered. She has minor cuts on her legs and arms...and major cuts on her stomach and back. Even with cuts, she was bleeding fast. the side of Elizabeth's cheek was turning purple. He had _hit_ her. While the right eye was swollen. That's gonna leave a mark for a blackeye.  
"you...what did you do her?!" Meldy screamed.  
"I had a little fun while waiting for you...I told you didn't I? You didn't bring me Arthur, so...she's gonna die soon." His cold eyes reflected at Meldy's. "I got bored with giving her a beating. Her screams of pain were like sweet music to my ears." That was the final straw. Meldy didn't want to resort to murder but she had to. Her emotions are getting to her. She really wants Lancelot only downside of this is that only Meliodas has the word to command her.

"Elizabeth..hang on...you need to open your eyes..." Hawk instructed. Elizabeth was half awake. Her vison was getting blurry. She sees black dots everywhere...the only image she can project right now is Meldy's blonde hair.  
"M..Meldy.." immediately, Meldy replied.  
"yes Elizabeth-sama?...we'll get you out of here...you need medical attention right now." Meldy gently lifted Elizabeth's body unto Hawk's back.  
"Meldy...there's something...I..I need to t..tell ...y...y...you." Elizabeth coughed small amount of blood,  
"Nani? Anything...what is it Elizabeth-sama?" Meldy was hypervailing. She doesn't know when Elizabeth will stop breathing so she needed to get her out of here fast.

"Meldy..." Elizabeth tocuhed her hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"G...Go...zel." she half whisepred. That struck Meldy to the core of her heart. Her inner body was pumping blood very fast. she can hear everyone's cries and screams from far away from Liones. Everyone needed _HER_ right now. No second thoughts were made after that word.

"Hawk...run." Hawk didn't think twice and just ran as fast as he can. He caught the color of Meldy's eyes. They were lifeless. Meldy can feel it. The blood pumping energy going in her. The dark powers consuming her. The wrath...eating her.

Out of nowhere, black feathers with purple aura sororunding it started falling down on where Meldy was kneeling. She knows what's coming. Lancelot saw their little moment and decided to interupt it. Hawk's speed wasn't fast enough for Lancelot to catch.  
"you are not getting away..the 3 of you..will die here.." He summoned his bow and arrow. The swordman had now turned into an archer. With one shot, he fired the arrow aiming at Hawk's behind hoping that it would pentrate right into him and pass through his mouth. He would definitely look like a roasted pig.

The arrow didn't hit Hawk. Lancelot became aware of the large dark hand shiedling the pig's way. It absorb the arrow's attack. And where was this massive hand cmoing from? He followed the trail leading to where Meldy was still kneeling. She was now wrapped up under a cloud of falling black feathers. The arm retracted then immediately went to hit Lancelot. He kept dodging the massive hand's hits. Out of nowhere, another hand came. Both hands were helping each other capture Lancelot. He was having a hard time keeping up.

Wihtout warning, the massive hands caught hit like how someone would kill a fly. Extreme pain filled his body as the massive hands tried crushing him. Luckily, Lancelot broke free from the grip. He dropped down on one knee as he roughly coughed out blood.

He thought to himself, What kind of power is this? This didn't feel like the power that blonde woman had. This was the power of a demon. But there was none around him except the flock of feathers showering above his enemy.

The person inside that flock stood up. The massive hands retracted back to it's owner who was indeed inside that flock. Lancelot didn't feel the presence of the blonde woman, this was another person. Hr heard footsteps. The sound of someone's feet walking towards him. the flock of dark feathers was walking towards him and inch by inch, the feathers started falling down.

"w...ho...who are you?" this was something Lancelot had never felt when facing an enemy. Fear. Of what exactly?  
"wh..who'se there? Who are you?!"

As the feathers one by one dropped down, it showed some of the new enemy's features.  
"you made the wrong mistake of angering me..." says the new female character. This was still that blonde woman, Meldy. Lancelot thought..but only deeper.

"wh..who are you?!" Lancelot tried standing up.

Now that the feathers have fully dettached against Meldy's body, Lancelot had a full view of her transformation.

"who am I?..." Meldy kept on walking towards him. Lancelot was silently trembling.

"Dragon's Sin of Wrath:...

...

...

...

...

Melodiaz."


	10. Chapter 9: Regrets Or Not

Author's Note

So this chapter isn't edited properly but I'll tell you the summary of it in the end..there's a second A/N on the bottom after this so good luck trying to understand minna.

Normal POV

Lancelot stayed frozen at his spot. This wasn't the Meldy he had fought moments ago..No, this was a demon. There's no soul in that body she is moving in. Meldy's eyes were dark purple. Her pupils have disappeared leaving only a blank space. Those massive hands represent the deadly weapons of true demons when they go for the kill. But what was evident overall, is the crest proudly displayed on her lower left stomach. The mark of the Seven Deadly Sin's captain, The Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

Melodiaz stood there just watching Lancelot's reaction. She's waiting for his next move. After a while of no movement, Lancelot was able to regain his senses. He wasn't trembling anymore but now, he's gained a new feeling. Arrogance.

"I recognized that mark anywhere. The Dragon's Sin of wrath huh?...pfft...are you joking with me?..only one person would hold such a crest and he's not even here right now." Lancelot kept on throwing Melodiaz insults. With a snap of his fingers, blades started appearing.. floated on top of where Melodiaz was standing without her knowing . One by one, they compiled themselves to a thousand. It takes Lancelot a long time for him to summon these blades. He expects this trick to be the final blow. Melodiaz didn't move..only stood there listening to his insults. She hasn't blinked even once after her shift.

"If you ask me, you're just a fake. ..I mean, how could a chick like you ever be one of the sins? C'mon let's talk logicaly..there's no such thing as another Sin of Wrath..especially a female...and there's also nothing on the record about an 8th sin so basically, you're just a phoney."

Even after his continous explanations, Melodiaz still hasn't moved an inch. Lanelot became angry. The demon woman hasn't said anything to him. "hey are you deaf little girl?!" He was getting impatient.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" still no reaction from Melodiaz.

"well then, if you're not gonna say anything, then I'll just end you now." Lancelot waved his sword, he sprinted his way to Melodiaz. She still wasn't moving. What was she thinking? Lancelot was about to plunge his sword when Melodiaz finally moved her hands. She did a one huge clap. The sound was sharp for the human ears that it distracted Lancelot. From the clap came a bolt of dark purple light forming into somewhat a wave. Lancelot remembered the same ray that foiled his plan when he almost killed Arthur. This was it. This was the source of the wave.

Lancelot was heading towards her but was able to disappear then reappear from a far distance. But it was a bad choice. For Melodiaz had disappeared. The sound of sparks alerted him from behind. Melodiaz was falling from above. She threw the bolt at Lancelot. It had hit him for a second before he used his agility to shift to another area. The mini attack had hit the ground with a bang. Will you believe that such a small attack destroyed a field leaving a giant crater forming on the ground.

Melodiaz went back to her usual position. She stood still waiting for the dust and smoke to clear up. There was coughing heard from a far.

"No...n..no..this can't be..." he said, trembling as he watched his hands go dry. "...Y..You...are the SOURCE OF THE DISEASE..." He stated. Lancelot suddently felt weak..like his powers were drained. When he opened his eyes to take a good look, he sees his hands starting to age. More like hes about to be zombified. He took a good look at his reflection with the use of the blade he was holding. His reflection was terrible. Where has he seen this effect?

Then a thought came to him. The face of Arthur in the same manner as he is made it all clear. Lancelot had been infected by the disease that Arthur had. His body was only thing aging but not his energy.

"you!..w..what did you do to me?!" He knows what she did yet he still asked. His voice sounded gassy like and 80-year-old man.

Lancelot still had some fight left in him. "You!...I'll kill you!" He launched himself at Melodiaz which she dodged. She hopped away from his attacks. Lancelot ran after her. "When I kill you...I'll drink your blood...then burn your body down to ashes you demon!" Lancelot remembered how Melodiaz' blood is the cure so by killing her, he will be back to normal.

His rage controlled his movements. The angrier he is, the faster his speed gets. He almost caught up to Melodiaz and was about to bit her hand but since Lancelot had fallen ill, his energy slowly leaves his body. He ran, jumped and hopped his way to catch Melodiaz but still no progress. All of that running had made his legs turn jelly like. He can hardly run. Melodiaz stopped running and turned around to where Lancelot was kneeling. He looked like doing the 'cat stretch' exercise from the way he is suffering. Lancelot was breathing deeply in and out. His energy is almost out, his vision had started to blur and his whole body started to decay. He was resembling a dead body in a coffin.

"I will...I will not loose to y..you... *cough*...I will...b..be K..King." says Lancelot. He crawled his way towards Melodiaz. A distance of 10 meters is a long way to go. Melodiaz's last actions were very interesting. A smirk formed its way to her mouth. Lancelot has no idea what she was smirking all about. But when he saw dots...hundreds of dots forming on the ground, he just realized what was happening. The light of the Blood moon showed him the explanation.

Lancelot looked up to see the thousands of blades that he had summon a while ago. He had forgotten all about his final blow. Once the blades hits a 1000 blade, the attack activates and all of the weapons come crashing down. The rain of a thousand blades striked Lancelot on where Melodiaz had stood before the final battle began.

Melodiaz watched as the thousands of deadly waves killed Lancelot in just minutes. Spilling his blood till it tainted the ground he was laying on. The rain had stopped. There was no heartbeat. Nothing was heard. In short, Lancelot Clancy has been killed. Melodiaz feels no emotion on the event. The only thing that was on her mind was to return to Meliodas after the transformation.

The sound of people's screams of terror was heard by her sensitive hearing. All the way from Liones, Melodiaz heard all of their cries for help. Since she is the source of this disease, she is repsonsible for everything. Melodiaz didn't stick around much longer. She needed to return to Meliodas. For a student must report back to her Master.

Hawk was running wildly heading towards the palace. "Elizabeth...hang on..we're almost there! Keep your eyes open!" Elizabeth tried her best to stay awake. For a distraction, she stared at the Blood moon's light. In her mind, she hopes that everyone is doing fine. That Merlin will find the source...find the cure and stop this phenomenon.

Something caught Elizabeth's attention as she stared at the blood moon. It was a human with demon claws jumping so high till she reached the moon. Elizabeth didn't fully see the appearance but the first thing she put in her mind was that the figure looked more like Meldy.

"Meldy...I hope you're okay." Elizabeth said to herself. If she only knew what happened.

Jumping from tree to tree, rock to rock and hill to hill will take a long time. But Melodiaz' power was great. To get to Liones fatser, she jumped as high as she can from her spot and land 1 kilometer away from the spot. This way, getting to Liones will be faster.

Back At Liones...

No one knows how long it has been since the fight started. The moon looked like it hasn't moved in forever. How long had they been fighting? The Sins know since they have pocket watches with them, timing all the events that had been happening. Time check..it is now 11PM. Meliodas was in a struggle. His opponents were 5 demons circling him from all directions. That's not all, there are more coming his way.

Ban used his power to snatch the demons of their power so that the other knights can easily restrain them. "Tsk...these things keep coming and coming." Ban tried punching one. It worked but the demon stood it's ground. "this is a pain in the ass." As Ban kept kicking and punching, one of the demons were able to grab him and squeeze the living day lights out of Ban, he bled but broke out.

From a far, Meliodas was only using his sword and dodging their attacks. Ban wonders why he hasn't used any of his powerful attacks and has not bled yet..sicne he was slowly bleeding.

"Captain..stop playing around and kill them!"

Meliodas jumped past Ban after knocking out his opponent. There were more coming in Ban's way so Meliodas thought to handle it. "I can't."

"and why not?!"

"I cn't tell you." Was all he said before leaving him.

Gowther tried using his memory power to make the dmeons believe that it's companions are the enemies, but it didn't last long though. "I do not want to hurt you Guila..but I must."

Diane and King are responsible for the barriers shielding all over the kingdom so it it their job to protect it. Diane found three demons banging on the walls of the barrier. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Diane swinged her sacreed treasure and sent the three flying."You're not getting out!" Though the distance wasn't too far, they still continued to break it.

From the other side, King launched an omnidirectional attack on the demons. His sunflower wasn't enough. He had taken out the heart but as we all know, demons don't have just one heart.

"I'm not gonna let you escape." From the corner of his eye, he saw Diane struggling to fight off her opponent that she didn't notice another one of them running towards her from behind.

"Diane!" King directed his attack to Diane's unwanted opponent. It stopped the demon but King forgot that he was still in the middle of a fight with his opponent. The demons behind him used their claw and threw him away. King hit the wall with a loud 'thud'. He got up and wiped the blood off the side of his mouth.

Meliodas used his power to knock out his enemy. All of them were unconscious but will regain consciousness later on. He checked the watch. Ban news was yet to come. He knows what's coming. Like what he told the Sins and the other knights, when the clock strikes midnight, All the demon's powers will slowly drain making them weak to fight.

BUT...in the remaining minutes before midnight, A massive power wave will wash over the demons and will increase their power to the max. This serves as a strong pull, forcing the remaining bad energy in the demons to go out. This will be much dangerous. For their senses will be more hightened, their power will increase, the need for blood will go high and their rage will be stronger than before.

Time check...it is 11:50PM. They have spent almost one hour of containing these beasts but they'll fall very soon. Something was happening to the moon. It was turning on and off like a light blub. From pink to red and red to pink...everyone was confused at what's happening.

Meliodas saw this and knew exactly what it is. After a moment of deep thinking, everyone knew what was coming.

"brace yourselves!" One of the Holy Knights screamed.

"Everyone step back! ...evacuate the area!" Gilthunder started yelling out commands to everyone. They didn't waste time and just followed the orders.

The demons had stopped moving. They were letting out dark and red aura out of their body. They stood still during this process. It took minutes for them but finally they stopped. The blood moon also stopped.

Moments laster, the demon's eyes started glowing red. In unison, they all roared fiercely. They sound was ear-piercing that everyone instantly covered their ears. These demons have leveled up to the second stage. It's a good thing there's no third one. They act much different from before. They may be big but somehow, they have gotten faster as one of the demons forcibly ran and banged it's head against the wall. This was bad!

With just one headbutt, a crack was made on the shield. "oh no! The barrier!" it was moving like a it's been pixelized. Their rage had been triggered. The presence of other demons around them had made their minds foggy and would want to get out of the kingdom, for demons need space. They will destroy everything in their path to get it. If Sins don't stop this right now, the whole country of Liones will be in big trouble.

Meliodas watched as the demons ran around the city knocking down every building that comes in their way. It was horrible. He wonders to himself if he had made the right choice. To have kept the truth away from everyone. Meliodas thought that he could handle it but it seems not. Now, he regrets his deciosion.

But a part of him didn't regret it because...compared to the demons infront of him, Meldy was much stronger than them. Her wrath...was much stronger than all of these demons combined...but not as strong has Meliodas' wrath. So which was the right choice?

Lie about not knowing of the source and keep Meldy safe from all of this?...from her ability?

Because truth be told, SHE was indeed the source of this Disease. The source of this destruction. There's a cure...BUT...there will always be a catch. He can't say it yet. And If everyone found out, who knows what they'll do to her...Meldy was SPECIAL to Meliodas.

Or the other decision...

Tell the truth, and let her parade around destroying everything in her way but at the same time, cure the victims and free them from their suffering. Even if she says that 'I have self-control now'...Meliodas still worries about it. It will be a happy ending for all, but not for Meldy when there is a catch.

The demons have regained consciousness and are angry than ever, they didn't think twice to tackle Meliodas. He feels it. The familiar presence of the person he was waiting for. His wish came true. That person did come. He just stood there waiting...

Waiting...

waiting...

...

The demons were closing in. A shadowy figure came crashing down. The impact of the landing was so strong that it blew all the demons far away from whe Meliodas was standing. He had his eyes closed during this time. When he opened them, he smiled at the person who he had never thought would come but did.

Meldy was standing just 12 cm. Away from Meliodas. She stared at him with those lifeless eyes. Once the dust cleared off, the whole area was a mess. A massive crater was made. It was deep. And the only thing that Meldy and Meliodas was standing on was a thin piece of concrete. It like a needle standing in a hole. Meliodas remembers this position..from the time he lost self-control at Vaizel. Elizabeth was infront of him that time, and now, it was Meldy.

"I thought you would never come...Melodiaz."

A/N: okay to summarize what was said..here goes:

1\. Lancelot now knows that Melodiaz is the SOURCE.

Remember that in the 1st chapter, Meliodas and Meldy went out for the night..this is what they did. the explanation will be on the next chapter though.

Remember how Arthur got hit with the WAVE? it's the same wave Melodiaz used against Lancelot

2\. Meliodas was thinking if he had made the right decision TO LIE ABOUT NOT KNOWING WHERE THE SOURCE IS from his comrades.

Reason: Meldy is a raging mess. She said she NOW has SELF-CONTROL which still worries Meliodas. if he TELLS THE TRUTH, something bad will happen to Meldy. who knows what they'll do to her.

He lied to everyone because he cares for Meldy. and also, Meliodas thought that THEY can handle the situation but it seems they couldn't survive it.

half of him regretted lying and the other half of him didn't. Because he was thinking that telling Elizabeth the kill code, Melodiaz might come and save them.

3\. At the beginning, Meliodas didn't want Melodiaz to come because he was still keeping it a secret & thought they can handle the problem. But in the end, Meliodas started doubting his decision...so thats why he was hoping that Melodiaz would come.

4\. Melodiaz may be source..but she's also the cure. There's a catch if they want to cure everyone. the catch is that Meldy can only cure 1 person. Since she used some of her blood on Arthur.

5\. you know that spell Merlin was making? well it's gonna be used soon. and one thing certain is that NOT EVERYONE GETS A HAPPY ENDING

so that's all minna. i hope you got some of the message in that summary. It was confusing but I managed to arranged it.


	11. Chapter 10: When The Sun Rises

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Don't forget to read the summary after the Epilogue. Along the Epilogue will be NNTG shorts. Or should I call them Flashbacks/ Bonus chapters of how Meldy come about. It will be long but I think you'll like it.

Normal POV

A short Recap...

The demons have regained consciousness and are angry than ever, they didn't think twice to tackle Meliodas. He feels it. The familiar presence of the person he was waiting for. His wish came true. That person did come. He just stood there waiting...

Waiting...

waiting...

...

The demons were closing in. A shadowy figure came crashing down. The impact of the landing was so strong that it blew all the demons far away from whe Meliodas was standing. He had his eyes closed during this time. When he opened them, he smiled at the person who he had never thought would come but did.

Meldy was standing just 12 cm. Away from Meliodas. She stared at him with those lifeless eyes. Once the dust cleared off, the whole area was a mess. A massive crater was made. It was deep. And the only thing that Meldy and Meliodas was standing on was a thin piece of concrete. It like a needle standing in a hole. Meliodas remembers this position..from the time he lost self-control at Vaizel. Elizabeth was infront of him that time, and now, it was Meldy.

"I thought you would never come...Melodiaz." Meldy didn't say anything. But the tug on her mouth showed that it was forming a smile.  
"Good timing...the demons are going crazy over there...the barrier is starting to break...and that crack is getting bigger." Meliodas stated in his optimistic voice as always. "I know there are many...and you can only cure one...but..." Meliodas turned to see Meldy holding her hands out. Something was appearing on her palm. It was a bottle of liquid, resembling water.

"where did you get that?"  
"M..Mer..l..lin." was all Melodiaz can say. She doesn't have much to say in her Gozel form.  
"How?" Meldy can't explain so she just stared at Meliodas' jade eyes. A flashback replayed in his mind. The time when she, Elizabeth and Hawk were protecting Arthur.

 _Flashback_

 _There was a knock on the door. In came Merlin. "I'm sorry to disturb you two, but can I borrow Meldy for a minute? I need her help with something." She said that they had to discuss some important business. Meldy gulped. She did not want to know, but she wanted to help.  
"I'll be quick Elizabeth-sama, I don't want to leave you alone for too long."  
"That's okay..Hawk is with me so everything will be fine." Says Elizabeth.  
"also, there are guards stationed outside the castle so no one comes in and out without getting caught by them." Merlin added. That boosted up Elizabeth's reassurance. The both had gone out leaving Elizabeth and Hawk in the room._

 _When they arrived at her lab, Merlin didn't waste time to tell her straight to the point. "I know you're the source." Meldy's body became stiff.  
"why are you hiding it from us? More importantly, why did the Captain go so far as to try and lie to us about you? " Merlin smirked at Meldy's stiff posture.  
"H..how did you know?" Merlin then summoned her crystal ball. Ofcourse! That thing shows everything if you focus on the place. The crystal ball replayed how Meldy bit her thumb and let her blood drops fall into the container.  
"You spied on me?"  
"I knew right from the first time I saw you, there was something going on..and curiousity...got me here." Merlin pulled out a bottle tne poured the potion she said before.  
"Here..." she handed Meldy the bottle.  
"what is it?"  
"It's a spell to spread the cure once I find it..." Meldy bit her lower lip.  
"don't worry, I won't force you to do anything..It's all up to you.." she walked around examining Meldy. "Look..I know you're a good girl...and you have problems...but you better find the solutions for that soon...or else, you'll be responsible for the death of thousands of people." Merlin's little threat made a huge impact of Meldy. And there goes the sound of Elizabeth screaming for Meliodas' name._

The flashack was over by minutes. Meliodas thought about what Merlin did, he was both thankful and in denial. If he uses this potion, everyone will be saved. Considering how the whole situation just got worst and he doesn't think that the Sins, Knights and Barrier can hold on much longer. He can't even use his full power for personal reasons. Everything will be back to normal if he uses it.

But... he was also in denial to use it. For the HUGE EFFECT it will hit on Meldy. BUT...he knows very well what has happened to the blonde this past nine years...how much pain she went through. Meliodas thought that if Meldy were to use this, it will end her suffering. HE would end HER. Meliodas was confused on what to do. Let her stay..or let her go.

Overall, he was doing what his heart told him to do. But right now, Meliodas' heart and brain are in conflict. But the two organs do agree on one fact...Meliodas loves Meldy. He would never let her go.

Meliodas was so in deep thought that he didn't notice Melodiaz open the bottle and was about to drink it. Luckily, he saw it and snatched it from her hands.  
"what do you think you're doing Meldy?! You know what will happen!" Meliodas screamed at her. It was the first time Meliodas scolded her. "You are not drinking this..." He was about to throw it on the ground but Melodiaz stopped her.

Meliodas held on to the bottle hoping that Meldy would get the idea that he doesn't want her to go. "No...I won't let you go Meldy...you're special...you're what's left of...of..." Meliodas couldn't finish his sentence. It was too much for him, letting her do this... Meldy will be away from him. He endured 9 years away from her, he doesn't want her to leave him again.

Melodiaz tried to grip the bottle harder to pull it away from Meliodas but he wouldn't budge. Both are of the same level of power so none of them are gonna win this argument. But Meldy kept on pulling. She had to do this. She caused all of this so it's her responsibility. It's her job to fix it.

"As your FATHER, I won't allow you to do this...I'm the parent here...so it's my job to look after my daughter...so Melodiaz let go!" he said it with much authority. FINALLY! Meliodas had stopped the acting. He finally admitted his parenthood over Meldy. The whole 'Master-Student' act was just a way to protect Meldy from anything that could harm her, including the Sins.

Even after that commanding tone, Meldy refused to stand down. This was the first time she had ever disobeyed Meliodas. "Don't make me use the 'Safe Code' on you..." Meliodas threatened. If there's a 'Kill Code'..then there would also be a 'Safe Code'. Meldy gave him the 'Try me' look. That angered Meliodas.

"Zelgo!"

No effect. Meliodas wonders why it's not working. He tried again. "Zelgo!" He pulled Meldy away but still she held on. This angered him more. Disobeying orders triggered his Fatherly nature. A circle of dust started forming around the crater surrounding them.  
"...Zelgo!" still not working. Meldy kept her eyes directed on Meliodas'. He was now summoning his half demonic side. It appeared one time..remember when Elizabeth was kidnapped before?  
"...Zelgo!" the last command made everything stop. Meliodas was breathing heavily. Even after that intense moment, Meldy wasn't afraid to go up against him. He also noticed that she hasn't gone mad like the last time they had an argument. Blood was spilled everywhere. Meliodas was convinced that Meldy did have self-control.

He still made deep breaths... "Meldy..." he watched her straight in the eye. Melodiaz didn't show any signs of fear. It pains him to admit it but he can see how determined she is to saving everyone. "You know there's no turning back..." she nodded again. Meliodas had to face the fact that his daughter has to leave him again. Like how a bird must leave it's mother's nest and fly on its own.

Meldy has been under his care for so long. Sending far her away to control her wrath may have been the right choice but he missed her so much. Now that they're reunited, he was even more determined to protect her...let her stay longer.

"Pa...pa...y...you...r..b..blood" Meldy called him. Meliodas suddenly smiled. A thought came to Meliodas which made him smile. "I missed how you would call me 'Papa', Meldy" He let go of the bottle and let Meldy held it again. Meldy did what her emotions wanted her to do...she hugged her smiled. He raised her well.  
"Do you best Meldy."

Immediately after their moment, Meldy jumped as high as she can away from Meliodas and landed unto a tall building, with one flick of the bottle cap, Meldy gulped down the potion in one go. She felt it, something was glowing on her demonic claws. Instead of that purple aura sorrounding it...the color turned blue.

Meldy sprung into action as she neared her first target. Ban was down below fighting. He noticed something falling. "Oi...isn't that -" he wasn't able to finish because Meldy already slashed six demons all in one go. The impact of her landing made Ban fly away to the nearest wall, hitting against his back. When he went back, he noticed the demons started giving off steam.  
"what the hell is happening?!"

It was like an illusion. The steam coming out of the demons thickened..there were loud noises like debree falling...no one knows what is happening. This went on for hours or so.  
"King! Where are yo-" Diane had hit a house. She fell down clutching her aching nose. She soon realized something...how did these rubble turn back into buildings?  
Gowther didn't realized that he was standing on a roof all this time. "Strange...I was sure that I was just standing on the ground."

The fog started clearing up. Everyone couldn't believe that the kingdom was slowly repairing itself. When the fog cleared a way from where Meliodas was standing, the massive crater was gone. He looked up to see the blood moon slowly turning half of the moon white again.  
"It's almost over." He says..

Meldy kept slashing through every demon she can possibly find. Everywhere she goes, no demon was spared. She went on a killing spree. She didn't exactly kill them, more like saved them. The roars of pain were heard all throughout the kingdom as the targets who have been hit by Melodiaz slowly turned back.

"What?!" Arthur asked in disbelief. "You're joking right Merlin?"  
"I'm afraid not your Highness...There's no doubt about it, Meldy is the source of the disease." Arthur couldn't believe it. Such a sweet person could bring such dark powers. Merlin even showed him the replay of Meldy letting some of her blood drip down the tube and still Arthur wouldn't believe in her. But he did experience it. How Meldy kissed him witout warning, forcing to drink her blood. It did heal him but it was still unbelievable.  
"How can a disease be a cure at the same time?"  
"I have no idea myself...but the Captain knows so why not ask him that." That shut Arthur up. "I too am curious..."  
"About what?"  
"Meldy...I gave her that potion...it's a potion to spread any sloid, liquid or gas much faster. Think of it as Crop dusting." Says Merlin.  
"then what are you curious about?"  
"Everything...why is Captain hiding her nature? Who is this Meldy?...we know now that she's the source and the cure...but...what happens when she uses that potion?...I don't know the outcome but I'm sure that everyone will go back to normal."

Arthur wonders how mysterious Meldy is. How can a woman like her make the him feel interested? He wants to know more and he thinks Meliodas is the one he should ask, considering how protective he is over her...from what Merlin had said.

There was that sound again. The sound of an explosion but actually, it wasn't. Merlin opened the curtains to see Mama Pig parking infront of the palace doors.  
"well...it seems they're back. Judging from their happy smiles, I'd say the mission was a sucess." Arthur wasn't listening. He unconsciously touched his lips. He recalled that one memory. What is this feeling? When you think of that one person who you can't get out of your mind.  
"Strange...what is this feeling?"

"aren't you coming your Higness?" Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts. Merlin smirked at his reaction. I think she caught him day dreaming about his little moment with Meldy.  
"you're thinking about her..." Merlin teased.  
"uh...I..was not." Arthur was trying so hard to conceal the blush forming on the side of his cheek. Because of this, Merlin just chuckled lightly at how much she is having fun teasing his Higness.

4: 00 AM at Camelot...

Elizabeth had woken up so early in the morning to the sound of a rooster doing it's daily wake up call. She was wrapped up in bandages and was currently wearing a night gown. Everytime she tried to move, some parts of her body would ache since her cuts haven't healed yet. The door to the guest room opened revealing Hawk running towards her with the happiest smile he ever wore.  
"Elizabeth you're awake! I have so much to tell you!" Hawk jumped up and down all jolly.  
"hmm?..O..Ohayou Hawk-chan." Elizabeth tried to sit up.  
"You shouldn't sit up yet, your back is still healing. That sicko made X marks on it." Hawk was really angry when he found out.  
"I..It's okay...I'm fine now." So Hawk proceeded to telling Elizabeth of what happened. EXCLUDING the part where Meliodas is her Father. Hawk told her how Meldy defeated Lancelot, how she ended up back at Liones and how she defeated all the demons. Hawk also told her about Meldy being the source of the disease.

Elizabeth felt sad and a bit betrayed. She and Meldy were so close. But Elizabeth accepted it. Maybe Meldy had a reason to not tell it to everyone..including her.

Someone came into the room. "Yo...how are you feeling Elizabeth?"  
"Meliodas-sama!" He went over to her and sat on the bed side.  
"I'm fine now...still aching but fine."  
"I'm glad you're okay. I wanted to pound Lancelot's face when I found out that he kidnapped you." Says Meliodas with that cheery voice he always has.  
"No need for that...Meldy kinda-" that's when she stopped her sentence.

Elizabeth gasped. "I..Is Meldy okay? Where is she? Is she hurt?" Elizabeth was so worried about Meldy.  
"Yeah..she is fine...she's just relaxing."  
"Yokata...I was so worried for her...we left when she told Hawk to run...by the way Meliodas-sama...where is Meldy right now?"  
"she's somewhere around the castle...she left the infirmary after healing." Elizabeth looked down. She really wnated to go find Meldy.  
"I'm gonna head down stairs and back to the bar to cook breakfast since Ban wasn't in the mood for cooking...I'll bring you breakfast right after okay?"  
"uh...h..hai." Once Meliodas left the room, he proceeded to head down stairs.

"you're not really gonna listen to him aren't you?" Hawk asked since Elizabeth immdiately got out of bed, ignoring the achy feeling and walked out of the room.  
"I'll be right back Hawk-chan"  
"If Meliodas asks, it wasn't my fault." Elizabeth nodded then closed the door. She wondered around the castle just looking for Meldy. She even asked the nurse in the infirmary if anyone from the staff had seen her. One maid said she saw a blonde woman up in the balcony. Elizabeth thanked the maid and proceeded to find Meldy.  
"I hope you're still there Meldy."

"Eh?" Diane screamed in disbelief. "you're joking right Captain?"  
"No." Was all Meliodas answered. He was busy cooking breakfast.  
"It's hard to believe how Meldy could be ...your DAUGHTER." Says King. His eyes grew big like saucers.  
"I knew I've seen that face before...when she went right past me during the fight. The whole demon look was familiar. And now I know why." Ban was indeed surprised.  
"When I first laid eyes on Meldy, I did notice a slight resemblence of her and you, Captain." Says Gowther.

The whole gang was in shock when Meliodas told them everything...and he means...EVERYTHING.  
"I feel betrayed though. You kept that secret for how long and you made go on a wild goose chase." King complained.  
"you know you could have told us Captain, everything would be much easier." Ban yawned.  
"we wouldn't do anything bad to hurt her...since she is your...daughter you know..." Diane added.  
"I know...but my Father instincts told me so...and in addition to that, it's such a big secret to tell. I would get worried. Meldy can only heal one at a time. She's good at two things: heal and tame the demons.

If I were to let her heal, she has to regenerate since her whole body is 90% blood. It's enough to let one demon drink. Because of blood loss, she will become weak and the demons will break free from her control and continue to reek havoc in the kingdom. I certainately wouldn't want that." Says Meliodas as he finished up flipping the last eggs and bacon. It's a good thing the bar didn't burn down from his overuse of oil & fire.

"So Meldy is 90% demon. No wonder I can not read her emotions and memories." Gowther wondered.  
"yeah...she does a pretty good job at hiding it." Meliodas was proud of that.  
"Captain...I am curious about one thing."  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
"How was Meldy born? From scientific reasons, you need a female companion to do-" Gowther was cut off with Diane forcibly stuffing bacon and eggs into his mouth.  
"You can't just say things like that wihtout thinking you idiot." Yes Gowther was talking about sex. That kind made King bleed a bit on the left side of his nose.

"You wanna know huh?" they all nodded.  
"wait a second Captain, I also am curious about something." Ban added to the topic.  
"and that is?"  
"A while ago, when we were out fighting, I asked you why you wouldn't use your full power...you didn't do it...you didn't even use full counter...and also, you stayed a far distance from the demons...while we had to enjure skin to skin combat battle...why is that?"

Ban's question and Gowther's question hit Meliodas hard. He didn't wnat to lie again. "I'll tell you...but..I don't think you'll like it." They waited for him to explain. The truth is brutally honest. Meliodas made himself comfortable on the table and started telling them everything...and he meant EVERY LITTLE DETAIL.

Arthur went to meet with Meliodas and the other Sins. Actually, he just wanted to see Meldy but Meliodas told him that she's somewhere around the castle balconies. He sat down and chatted with Meliodas about what happened to Lancelot and how Meldy defeated the demons. That's all to hear before excusing himself to go find her. He wasted no time to run around the hallways looking for her. At first Arthur was nervous on what to say. How will she react if it's just the two of them? Seems his cheeks started forming a small blush.

After going through every balcony in the castle, he finally found Meldy at the top most balcony. It was the only balcony that could see the view outside of the kingdom. It had a perfect view of the forest and mountains. Meldy was there leaning her front body against the concrete. She seems to be looking at the stars fading since it's gonna be morning soon. Arthur also noticed that she looked a little pale. The palace lights were shining on where she was standing on.

"uh..M..Meldy." the blonde turned around to meet Arthur.  
"King Arthur..." she acknowledged him. "what brings you here?" that question got Arthur wondering. What was he really here for? He thought fast..any reason at al..then a thought came to mind. He tried his best to keep his cool.  
"I..I'm just making sure that you're okay." That's all? He nervously scratched the back of his head.  
"oh...well as you can see..I'm fine now. Thnk you for your concern your Higness." Arthut could have sworn that she blushed...but it faded. Maybe it was just his imagination? And It's still night time so he wouldn't exactly know if it was a blush.  
"and also...I wanted to properly thank you..."  
"for what?" Arthur went over and sat on the concrete railing. He also noticed how short he is compared to Meldy. Well that's embarrasing for him.  
"years ago...you helped me escape from getting killed by those monsters in the Canyon...you disappeared before I turned aorund to thank you." Meldy recalled.  
"Ah yes!...I remember you..."  
"Now that I've got the chance to meet you again, I wanted to properly thank you...so...thanks for saving me back then...and also saving me at present time." Arthur thanked her. Meldy frowned..this made Arthur very worried.  
"It's my fault. None of this would have happened if I had listened to Papa."  
"Papa?...I didn't know you had a dad...who is he? And what does that have to do with you being at fault?"  
"Meliodas-sama...he's my Papa." Arthur was frozen. He thought to himself, Meliodas? Her Father? How can his idol –not to mention that looks younger than him- could possibly have a child like Meldy?  
"I see...wow...I did not know about that..haha." well this was all so sudden. He sees Meldy still frowning. Guilt was covering her. He stopped his nervousness. "so...why is it your fault then?"

"I was born with it...I had no control over the disease. It acts on it's own. If...If I had kept still yesterday night like how Papa had told me to do...all of this wouldn't have happened...this could have been prevented. Ait's my fault...It's all my fault!"

"No it is not!" Arthur yelled out loud. He was extremely curious about knowing more about Meldy from the past till what happened yesterday...but right now, he'll just have to ask another time.

"You were born like this, you didn't have a choice...it just sticked with you. What happened to you is not your fault. You didn't want any of this, you were given with it ... without your will ...so You are not at fault here. Nobody blames you. I don't blame you Meldy so you shouldn't either." Arthur stood up facing Meldy. His posture straight and stiff. Even though he didn't stand a chance to Meldy's height. He meant it. Dead serious.

"King Arthur-"  
"Do not call me King Arthur!" Meldy flinched a bit. "Just...Arthur...no formalities needed." His expression softened. Meldy clearly blushed.  
"So this is what it feels like...to actually like someone.." Meldy said that out loud without thinking. Arthur heard that loud and clear. He couldn't believe what he just heard...She likes him...Meldy likes him? "I um...well I kinda liked you too." This was getting awkward. Meldy blushed yet again.

There was silence in the air. None of them hasn't said a word so Arthur thought to break the silence.  
"so...what about now?"  
"huh?"  
"I heard what you did from Meliodas...he told me what happened to Lancelot..and at Liones,...so, now that the Knights are okay and you're back to normal..." He is assuming that Meldy is 100% alright. What else is he gonna say?

"Arthur...there's something else I have to tell you..." as Meldy opened her mouth to say what was about to happen, Arthur's world came crashign down to him like getting hit with a ton of bricks. The silent reasons Meldy had said were breaking him slowly.

5:00 AM at Camelot...

Elizabeth was aimlessly wondering around the hallway looking for Meldy. She yawned from exhaustion. It was still around 5:20 in the morning. The sun hasn't risen yet. "where could she be?" she asked herself as Elizabeth made a turn at every corner. There are alot of balconies in the castle so it's hard to locate which one is it.

On her way to the top, someone was walking towards her direction. It was Arthur..something felt off. His looked a little down and sad. Why? "Your Highness!"  
"oh...good morning...Elizabeth.." he didn't make eye contact with her.  
"what's wrong? Are you okay your Highness?" Elizabeth questioned. What got the King so down early in the morning.  
"I..It's nothing...I just...heard some bad news..." he replied.  
"oh...what is it about?"  
"Nothing...just palace news that's all...I gotta go." He walked past her.  
"wait before you go...have you seen Meldy, Your Higness?" she was hoping that Arthur would know. At The mention of Meldy's name, Arthur frowned even more.

"yeah..she's just straight ahead. At the balcony." Arthur said. "I really have to go now." He then walked away from her without saying anything else.  
"ah..h..hai." Elizabeth wondered what had happened to him. she has never seen Arthur this down before. Elizabeth hopes that he's okay.

The walk ahead wasn't very long, for Elizabeth had spotted an open glass door way. Arthur was right. Meldy was out there. She stared at the sky. It's almost sunrise so the moon is gone aswell as the stars.  
"Meldy!" Elizabeth ran up to her. This startled the blonde.  
"Elizabeth-sama!" she hugged her like her life depended on it.  
"Meldy I was so worried for you...are you okay?" Elizabeth checked every nook and crammy of her body. Meldy just giggled at this.  
"haha...I'm fine Elizabeth-sama...I'm more concerned about you...after what Lancelot did, I didn't even know if you could...you know...make it." Meldy gripped Elizabeth's shoulders tighter. "But...it's all over now. I've taken care of him. He won't be coming back to ever hurt King Arthur...or you, ever again." Meldy reassured.  
"eve if it was just hours, I really wanted to see you now." Meldy smiled.  
"Yosh yosh..." she said while ...gropping both Elizabeth's boobs. Right now, Elizabeth has no care that she's doing that. ( _A/N: Like Father like Daughter :3_ )

The two girls had a short talk..about everything that has happened. Meldy finally told Elizabeth the truth about her relationship with Meliodas.  
"are you serious?!"  
"yes...Meliodas-sama...is my Papa...My Father...My dad..my everything. Papa raised me about 10 years ago...after a couple of months, I left. He said I had to train and control my anger issues. Papa didn't want me to leave...I made that choice on my own." Meldy frowned but then smiled. Because of the isolation, she has self-control. No more wrath days for her unless needed. Meldy enjoyed her moment with Elizabeth because this will be her last.

"I can't wait till Christmas! It's coming soon. We'll have lots of fun..just You, me, Meliodas-sama, Hawk-chan, Ban-sama, Diane, King-sama, Gowther and Merlin-san...it will be wondeful!" Elizabeth cheered at that thought. They'll have a blast with singing carols, giving presents, family dinner and beer...mostly it's beer.

Medly watched Elizabeth's joyful expression. She didn't smile like Elizabeth did. Actually, Meldy frowned. Elizabeth noticed her silence and frown. "Meldy..is something wrong?" Meldy didn't sy anything yet.

"Elizabeth-sama...I can't stay longer... I have to leave...again." Elizabeth didn't want her to go. But she undertsands if meldy has to leave for another mission.  
"It's okay...I undertsand if you want to go...hmm." she started thinking of a plan... "I know! Why don't we celebrate Christmas early? That way, you'll have happy thoughts while you go!" Elizabeth was already planning everything in her mind.

"No..Elizabeth-sama...you don't understand..."

"Ofcourse I do!..." she lowered her tone. "even if you leave tomorrow..or right now..., I can wait the next nine years for you to come back..I don't mind really." Elizabeth was so sure of herself.

Meldy hasn't said a word. She just keptmouth shut then bit her inner lip. "Elizabeth-sama...you..Hawk, Papa or anyone else... won't be seeing me in a long time." She had finally said it.

"uh...w..why is that? ..." Meldy didn't have eye contanct with her. "y..you're not dying right?"  
"No...I'm not." Elizabeth felt relieved.  
"then...w..what is it?" Elizabeth crossed her fingers hoping that it wasn't bad news.

Meldy looked at her side. The dark sky was ever so slowly turning skyblue. "Elizabeth-sama...

I'm not gonna die...

...

...

I'm gonna vanish...

...

...

Because when the sun goes up...

...

...

...

...

I will ceast to exist." A tear drop slid down on the side of Meldy's eye.

A/N: okay that's a wrap! The next chapter will be the Epilogue. It's ending now but don't worry. there will be a flashback chapter of the life of Meldy after she was born..it's added during the Epilogue. And I have a surprise for you all in the next chapter. It's a drawing of young Melodiaz from 10 years ago and another picture of her after those years. I think you'll be surprised. But since Fanfiction doesn't let you post a picture of it, then there's no way for me to show you unless ofcourse, Fanfiction has it. Idk, I didn't read all of the instructions. Basically, it's just a family photo..but you'd be surprised on what Meldy looks like as a kid.


	12. EPILOGUE PART 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Be careful when reading the flashbacks..you might get confused.

EPILOGUE STARTS...

Normal POV

The Kingdom of Liones was back to normal. And by normal, I mean...completely dentless. As in the whole area didn't look like there was a bloody battle evident everywhere they go. The civilian living in the City had returned from their stay at the town far away from from the Palace. Even King Baltra was speechless at the cleanliness the Sins and Knights left. Usually, the city would be in total chaos when they returned but it seems not.

Everyone had went back to their former estate before all of this incident. As for the Sins, they had left Camelot for a new adventure coming their way. Meliodas thought that it would be best to leave the past behind and also, get Elizabeth away from the things that reminded her of Meldy. The entire day after Meldy's disappearance, Elizabeth kept quiet. Due to her weak state and lack of rest, Elizabeth ended up sleeping off the remaining energy she had left. After all that crying, Meliodas carried her to his room. She slept peacefully half of the day. Her injuries haven't healed yet so through sleep, Elizabeth was able to recover.

Downstairs, the Sins stayed silent after hearing about the EXPLANATION that Meliodas had told them. I think they too understood why Meldy had to go. She was suffering for that long. There was silence in the room, none of them dared to talk after their 'TALK' earlier. Everyone had their own opinions running around their mind.  
"I'll say what's on my mind...so Captain, ...you're such an idiot." Ban complimented about Meliodas' shitty job.  
"I know...and I accept that." Says Meliodas.  
"and a careless father." Ban added  
"yeah."  
"and a forgetful one aswell."  
"I know."  
"and a-"

"Shut up! The both of you stop acting like children. That's the past. What's done is done. You learned from your mistakes so apply that next time." King was annoyed at both at htem. Mostly at Ban.  
"Ne Captain...has Elizabeth not know any of this yet?" Diane questioned.  
"I'm gonna tell her ...when she wakes up." Meliodas replied. The gang had now known EVERYTHING of the situation. Meliodas still blames himself eveyday ..even after Meldy disappeared because of his carelesness.  
"I just wish...I could have been more careful all those times."  
"Yes..you should have. But troubles will always come. You can't just sit around and dodge it, so you must fight. But try not to hurt yourself." Says Gowther.  
"But I did...multiple times...and that resulted to so many wrong intentions..." Meliodas keeps repeating the images hiding on Meldy's figure. "If I had a time machine, I could undo IT."  
"But if you do unto everything, Liones would still be under Hendrickson's command, you wouldn't have been able to defeat him...there's an advantage and disadvantage to everything so...you'll just have to accept it." Diane silently said. She didn't want meliodas to feel even more down.  
"Yeah Captain...it benefited everyone..." King added.

"But not Meldy..." Meliodas said. That shut everyone up. In life, there are advantages and disadvantages. There are benefits and bad elements but that's how life is. Nothing was fair unless you had the control.

Meanwhile...

Elizabeth was fast asleep in Meliodas' room. Her injuries were healing. Time heals wounds...but I don't think time can heal the wound in her heart. Even in one's dreams, they can still get hurt..not physically...but emotionally. Elizabeth tossed and turned left and right. The scene replayed in her mind kept rewinding itself non-stop.

 _Dream..._

" _I can't wait till Christmas! It's coming soon. We'll have lots of fun..just You, me, Meliodas-sama, Hawk-chan, Ban-sama, Diane, King-sama, Gowther and Merlin-san...it will be wondeful!" Elizabeth cheered at that thought. They'll have a blast with singing carols, giving presents, family dinner and beer...mostly it's beer._

 _Medly watched Elizabeth's joyful expression. She didn't smile like Elizabeth did. Actually, Meldy frowned. Elizabeth noticed her silence and frown. "Meldy..is soemthing wrong?" Meldy didn't sy anything yet._

" _Elizabeth-sama...I can't stay longer... I leave..again." Elizabeth didn't want her to go. But she undertsands if meldy has to leave for another mission.  
"It's okay...I undertsand if you want to go...hmm." she started thinking of a plan... "I know! Why don't we celebrate Christmas early? That way, you'll have happy thoughts while you go!" Elizabeth was already planning everything in her mind._

" _No..Elizabeth-sama...you don't understand..."_

" _Ofcourse I do!..." she lowered her tone. "even if you leave tomorrow..or right now..., I can wait the next nine years for you to come back..I don't mind really." Elizabeth was so sure of herself._

 _Meldy hasn't said a word. She just keptmouth shut then bit her inner lip. "Elizabeth-sama...you..Hawk, Papa or anyone else... won't be seeing me forever." She had finally said it._

" _uh...w..why is that? ..." Meldy didn't have eye contanct with her. "y..you're not dying right?"  
"No...I'm not." Elizabeth felt relieved.  
"then...w..what is it?"_

 _Meldy looked at her side. The dark sky was ever so slowly turning skyblue. "Elizabeth-sama..._

 _I'm not gonna die..._

 _I'm gonna vanish..._

 _Because when the sun goes up..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I will cease to exist." A tear drop slid down on the side of Meldy's eye._

 _It felt like the world was spinning around Elizabeth's head. Did she hear Meldy right? Was she imagining this? The horrible truth hits Elizabeth like hundreds of knives piercing her innocnet heart.  
"th..that's not true right?...you're joking right Meldy?" Elizabeth's voice sounded like desperation. She really wanted it to be a joke. She wanted this silly joke to stop so that both can have a good laugh. But this wasn't a joke, this was reality._

 _The sun has started to shine. From behind the mountain, Elizabeth can clearly see something glowing on the bottom. The sky has slowly turned skyblue, the only thing left to clarify the color was the sun. Something infront of Elizabeth started glowing like Fireflies ...Meldy was glowing. The side of her body started dismantling itself to glittery dots._

" _W..why?...why do you have to go?" Elizabeth came closer to Meldy. Her glow increased by the second. And out of nowhere small dots of yellow light appeared. More of them came out, they floated away from where the two have been standing on._

" _No..No...Meldy don't go..." Elizabeth run up to Meldy and hugged her tight. "Please...you can't go..."  
"I have to...The disease is over when the sun rises. I used up all my blood in that potion Merlin-san gave me...Elizabeth-sama, I can only heal one...but it was a miracle how I healed hundreds of knights at the same time..." Elizabeth saw part of Meldy's hair is disappearing._

" _what about Meliodas-sama? ...Your dad will be heartbroken once he knows." Elizabeth reasoned.  
"Papa already knows. That's why he let me save them." Meldy explained. Meliodas knew that this was going to happen, it was hard for him to accept it but, it had to be done.  
"No...Meliodas-sama wouldn't accept this..he wouldn't...Meliodas-sama loves you...he can't just a..accept this...he just can't." Meldy just watched Elizabeth stutter so fast. she just still can't believe this is happening._

 _There goes a quarter of the sun, Half of Meldy's body had started to fade. Elizabeth kept on crying. She hugged Meldy even tighter, hoping that the more she'll keep a grip, Meldy might not disappear but she still is. Elizabeth cried her heart out, for she knows that there is nothing she can do to prevent Meldy from leaving._

" _I..I don't know this feeling...I've only met y..you...for two d..days...and now...why do I feel like..I don't ever want to loose you?" Elizabeth kept on sobbing. She wonders how a short spam of time could make her love this girl so much. Meldy held Elizabeth back. Even though her vanishing form is visible, the warmth of her touch is still there. Meldy thought that maybe she could break some ice..to lighten Elizabeth's mood.  
"I have never known my mom... It was always Papa, Hawk and I. Before, I use to wonder...how would it feel like...t..to have a mom...and Elizabeth-sama?" Elizabeth opened her ears and listened to every word Meldy had to say. "you've given me my Christmas wish..."  
"h..how?..."Meldy pulled away from Elizabeth so that they were face-to-face. She held on both Elizabeth's shoulders and said,_

" _by being the mother that I never had." Those words were true. Meldy looks up to Elizabeth like the mother she has always wanted.  
"Meldy..." Elizabeth couldn't contain the sobs.  
"At least that when I go... I'll have happy memories with you." Meldy's hands had disappeared. Elizabeth slid down to a kneeling position.  
"I'll miss you...Meldy..."_

 _Meldy's lower body has vanished, leaving her top half. The sun has fully risen. Their moment has reached it's limit. "always stay by Papa's side...and by the way...I support MeliZabeth..." even in sad times, Meldy managed to make Elizabeth blush even when she was crying._

" _I love you...Mama...arigatou" says the voice of Meldy as the dots of light vanished when it exposed itself to the sun's rays. Elizabeth hasn't stood up after. She still stayed on the floor staring at the spot where Meldy had vanished. Fate can sometimes play a cruel game on humanity. She kept on crying till her eyes were dried out. Elizabeth was heartbroken..inside and out._

" _Elizabeth?" she turned around to see Meliodas. He feels sorry for her. She wonders how long he has been hiding behind the wall.  
"Gomene...I lied...again." He came over to her. "about not knowing where Meldy was at..." He touched her shoulder from behind.  
"w..why?" Elizabeth stuttered while sobbing.  
"Because I didn't want you to see her disappear in front of yours eyes...I know how much you care about her...even more, attached to her. I knew it would break your heart." Elizabeth didn't turn to look at Meliodas right now..she just wanted to be alone._

" _You know, I was listening to you two's conversation the whole time...and I will admit it myself..." Elizabeth slowly turned to face him. "You're the best mother Meldy could ever have." That made Elizabeth do three things.  
Smile. Blush. And then Cry again. Elizabeth stayed silent trying to register everything that has happened. Meliodas waited for her to say something but it seems she's not gonna wanna talk.  
"Tell me...what can I do to make it up to you?"  
"c..can you...tell me everything?" Elizabeth looked up to him. "No more lies..no more secrets...I wanna know...everything...please Meliodas-sama."  
"I promise...and I will."_

 _End of Dream..._

"Meldy!" Elizabeth screamed when she woke up from her supposed dream. How can such a nice dream turn into a nightmare unintentionally? Medy's vanishing was still fresh in Elizabeth's mind that she didn't hold back the small sobs. While sobbing, Elizabeth turned her head to the side of the bed. She saw something green sparkling on the bed side table.  
she took the small accesory by her hand and held it close to her. "This is..." an image of Meldy combing her to the same style of hair as Elizabeth with the dragon hair pin clipped on her bangs appeared in Elizabeth's mind. Elizabeth clipped the pin unto her bangs. She stood up and walked over to the mirror. Just by looking at the mirror, Meldy and Elizabeth looked almost alike due to their same hair style.

Elizabeth cherished this little piece of clip. It is the only remembrance of Meldy to her. She was in deep thought about everything while staring at the mirror. She wanted answers. The dragon clip shined. The dream she had made her remember of Meliodas' promise.

" _Tell me...what can I do to make it up to you?"  
"c..can you...tell me everything?" Elizabeth looked up to him. "No more lies..no more secrets...I wanna know...everything...please Meliodas-sama."  
"I promise...and I will."_

Elizabeth quickly went to find her clothing. She gently took off her night gown and got dressed. The attire was revealing so the bandages were still visible. "I hope...you keep that promise Meliodas-sama." Says Elizabeth to herself before leaving the bedroom.

Elizabeth looked around the bar. Meliodas doesn't seem to be there.  
"Ah..Elizabeth..you're finally awake...are you okay now?" Diane came up to her. Her injuries were still visible cuz of the many bandages covering her.  
"Mm...I'm fine now. It still aching but I'm fine." Diane felt relieved.  
"Diane..have you seen Meliodas-sama?" Diane knew she was gonna ask that.  
"ah..yeah..he's at the River side. Said he wanted you to go there when you wake up."  
"Uh...hai..then..I better get going...arigatou." Elizabeth thanked her before leaving the bar.

Meliodas had never told Diane to tell Elizabeth to meet him there. Diane knew just how much Elizabeth wants to know. It was time for her to find out. She hopes that after Meliodas' explanation, Elizabeth's mood will change from the truth.

Meliodas walked around the river side. He noticed the wilted plants and grass were slowly turning back to normal. Nature has magic which he'll never know. He observed the damaged area. Meldy did this, That night when they had left. Meliodas asks himself how a sweet girl like her could do such chaos around him.  
"Like Father like daughter huh?" Meliodas chuckled to himself. Yes..they are so alike. Try comparing Meliodas. He looks like a harmless little child but a warrior in disguise. And he imagined Meldy. A sweet lovable girl but a demon in disguise. The facade must run in the family. Meliodas wished that he could have been a better guardian. A better protector. A better Father, he wouldn't have lost his only daughter.

Meliodas was sitting under the tree where he and Meldy had slept under after she had arrived. He stared at the scenery of the river. The light reflecting on the water. He remembers how Meldy was more focused on the lights that their father-daughter time. He leaned unto to the tree trunk just staring at the afternoon sky. He wanted to get away from his problems before facing Elizabeth but it seems that wasn't happening.

"Meliodas-sama?" caled Elizabeth's voice. Meliodas immediately opened up his eyes wide. How did Elizabeth know that he was here? "Meliodas-sama...I'm glad I found you!" Elizabeth went over to him. she stood on the side while Meliodas sat below.

"uh...Elizabeth...how did you know I was here?"  
"Diane told me to meet you here...so I came."  
"Diane huh?" Meliodas repeated with that chibi face he always makes. Meliodas didn't look at Elizabeth yet. He was wondering wether to tell her now or later.  
"Elizabeth I-"  
"You promised me Meliodas-sama...and I'd like to know...now, please." Meliodas and Elizabeth made eye-to-eye contact. He can see how the suspense is eating her right now.  
"Yeah..I did." I guess it was time to tell her. "Sit down with me." He gestured by tapping the ground.

After The two made comfortable with their spot, silence welcomed them. Meliodas doesn't know wht to say first.  
"well...what would you want to know?"  
"Everything...how ALL OF THIS...happened?" Elizabeth even made hand signs.  
"where should I begin?"  
"from the start."  
"well..I guess we should start at when Meldy was born." Meliodas put his hand under his chin.  
"that's a good topic to start."says Elizabeth.  
"okay...feel free to ask any questions okay?" Elizabeth only nodded her head in agreement.

"well, it all started about 10 years ago. After The Nanatsu No Taizai got framed for murder...we all split. I met Hawk and established the bar. Months after, I was wanting to know where my Full Power has gone. All I remembered before blacking out was Merlin smirking down at me.

I didn't know what happened to it so I tried investigating it myself. One day, Mama Pig took the bar to a remote land where there were less people and trees. I figured that if I'm going to unleash my power to track down where my Full Powers went to, I had to do it somewhere isolated." (A/N: and by Power, I meant his WRATH FORM.)

"and...did the plan suceed?"  
"No...I thought it was going to be easy. Easier said than done."  
"so..what happened?"  
"I opened up all of my senses. That includes my mind. That is where it all went wrong. My curiousity got the best of me. To be honest, I didn't want to be THAT Meliodas again...but I was curious to know where my Full powers went, I avoided danger and went with it. I dove down deeper into my demonic mind...hoping that I might find a glimpse of my power because if anyone can find that power, its me."

"Meliodas! Meliodas! Get a hold of yourself!" Hawk kept on yelling his name but Meliodas didn't hear him. He blocked all connections from the outside world. His body, mind and soul were going deep down to the center of a demon.

"My mind and heart were in conflict again...what was the reason why I didn't want to unleash my Wrath?...that's what I repeated back to my mind." Elizabeth remembers why. She understood the situation.  
"Yes...you had your reasons...but, how did any of that ...created Meldy?" Elizabeth had a theory but it was farfetched.  
"Because I was in conflict with two reasons, My very 1st reason got to me. _Someone_ appeared in my mind. From the outside, I was bleeding uncosciously. Claw marks were appearing on it's own. And on the inside of my mind, I was having a hard time swimming out of the pool of blood I was related to." "s..someone?" she whispered to herself. Elizabeth gets the introduction of his explanation.

"Meliodas wake up! You're bleeding super fast!" Hawk ran back to the bar and took a blanket and a medical kit for his mysterious wounds. Meliodas was breathing heavily and sweating so much.

"The more I kept thinking of THAT PERSON, the more my mind got clouded with unwanted memories. I finally pulled out of my trance because when I regained my senses, I was indeed bathing in my blood. The claw marks disappeared. My skin didn't look like someone was slashing knives at me.

But the one thing I noticed from the pool of blood is that...there were purple blood mixed with the red ones...I don't know what trully happened because all of a sudden, something started moving in there."

"Meliodas you could have gotten killed out there!" Hawk complained over and over on how reckless Meliodas did.  
"Hai..hai..I'm okay now...see? I'm not bleeding anymore Hawk." True. He wasn't bleeding.  
"So...did you find a lead?"  
"No...there was...something blocking me."  
"Hmm? What was it?" Meliodas didn't answer, instead, he just brushed off Hawk's question.  
"well I tried...let's go back inside."

Meliodas was about to leave when... "Meliodas! Look!" the two watched as the little pond of blood started forming bubbles..like someone was swimming under there. They also noticed why there are purple blood traces sprawled on the sides..those were moving on it's own to the center.

"N..nani? what's happening?" asked a very scared Hawk. The pond started getting smaller. It was morphing into something. Meliodas just watched as the scene infront of him continued on.  
"it looks like...a person?" the pond of blood reduced. He was right, it didn look like a person. The body was laying on the ground. The remaining drops of blood were going inside the person's body...as if it was like a human sponge.

The first thing they noticed was blonde hair. The unknown person was fully seen and...and...naked.

"s..so...wh...what did you do?" Elizabeth was obviously blushing.  
"I made sure she was alive..you know, her heart beat."  
"ah...okay." Elizabeth still remembers her first encounter with Meliodas. A sweat dropped.

"A..A...it's a girl!" Hawk shouted. He realized that she was naked so he quickly took the blanket and covered her.  
"Hmm...let me check." Meliodas was being his perverted self..again. "the body shape..." he swayed his body left and right. "this new baby smell..." you know where he smelled it. "this small elasticity." Yup, he was gropping one of the girl's boob. "hmm...flat...but I think they'll grow out."

"Baka! You do not go harassing unknown little girls like that while they're unconscious." Hawk head-butted Meliodas' stupidity.  
"I was just making sure that she was really a female."He didn't really listen. What got Meliodas' attention was the girl's appearance. "This face..." he touched the side of her cheek and gently brushed it. "why do you look like..." he questioned her unconscious state.

The touch startled the little girl and woke her up. Hawk backed away, hiding himself behind Meliodas. When the girl was fully awake, she tried to sit up. While doing so, Meliodas' hand was still holding the side of her cheek. He observed her...they two looked...identical.

"Eh? T..that's how..Meldy was born?..b..but ..how was that possible?" Elizabeth couldn't believe any of it.  
"I have no idea aswell. I don't know what happened but it happened..just like that." This was very mysterious. Elizabeth feels that meliodas was indeed telling the truth. No one knows how it really happened. Guess They'll never really know.  
"Honestly, after that event, I tried investigating how it all happened but in the end, I came back with no results. So I just let it be. Go with the flow and there we go...I had a daughter."  
"How did you know Meldy was...your daughter?  
"well we both looked alike...blonde...green eyes...though she was a lot taller than me...and also, it's because she came from my blood. So that basically tells me that she was indeed my daughter.

I had no idea how to raise a kid,so Hawk and I took care of Meldy by ourselves. It was fun. And it's weird because, I felt...happy...like really happy." Meliodas turned to look at Elizabeth.  
"I see..." Meliodas hasn't stopped staring at Elizabeth. "Is something wrong?"  
"Nah...it just...well you remind me of Meldy from 10 years ago...her hair style looked just like yours..only shorter."  
"really?..." Elizabeth blushed.  
"You make a great mom to her." Meliodas complimented. Elizabeth was acting like a mother to Meldy all this times.  
"and you a great Father, Meliodas-sama." After those words left Elizabeth's mouth, Meliodas's mood completely changed from happy to guilt.

"Don't say that..."  
"huh?"  
"I'm the worst dad ever."  
"w..why would you say that?"  
"Elizabeth, this is where it gets complicated so I need you to hear me out...properly...okay?" Meliodas was dead serious.  
"uh...hai." she said nervously.

"I will admit, I had happy memories with Meldy...but there are also bad times. Now I'm going to tell you...how a girl like her, got stuck with this kind of fate?" this was it. Elizabeth was about to know how Meldy was the source of this virus. Her heart was pumping from nervousness and curiousity. We all know what happens..Curiousity kills the cat. But the cat didn't die in this...it will judge.

CONTINUES IN PART TWO...

A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! So how was part 1? I think you get who the mother is right now huh? Well since I didn't say her name, I guess I'm safe from getting killed by you my lovely readers so...see you in Part two. Read on!.


	13. EPILOGUE PART 2

Normal POV

Meliodas lead Elizabeth to the area where he and Meldy did their secret fellowship. Elizabeth gasped at the sight. What differed from the rest was that the river side's green grass had all turned brown. The nearby trees and plants look wilted. There were leaves falling. You can hear the crunch they make when you step on them.  
"oh my..."  
"Don't worry, because they are near the river, these plants are recovering. They'll be back to normal soon." That made Elizabeth sigh in relief. Beauty such as this area shouldn't be wasted.  
"I bet you're wondering, how this happened." Meliodas sat down on the ground, Elizabeth joined him. she nodded. "well you already know about Meldy being the source of this disease right?"  
"uh..y..yes." Meliodas looked all around him and closed his eyes. He then spoke,  
"Arthur wasn't the first victim."  
"H..he wasn't?"  
"Yeah...believe it or not, Hawk was the first to experience this disease."  
"H..Hawk-chan?" meliodas nodded.  
"I don't undertsand...you were the first to have skin contact with Meldy..so..I was assuming that you were the first." Says Elizabeth.  
"I'm trying to figure that out aswell. I wondered how I wasn't affected. I've held Meldy multiple times yet I wasn't infected. I don't know why...but I'm assuming that since I created Meldy...I won't feel anything. That's my theory ofcourse." Meliodas has no idea why he isn't affected.

"then...h..how did Hawk-chan got infected?"  
"hmm...from what I remembered...after Meldy's birth,the disease wasn't present at that time. She acted like a normal girl. No worries, no fears and no guilt. That's how it has been for a couple of months.

What happened was that, One day...Meldy suddenly felt weird. She complained to me once how she was starting to get taller, how her body started ...she quoted 'transforming'...and also how her chest started feeling heavy." I thought something bad was happening to her.

"Papa! What's happening to me? Why do I feel cramps on my lower back?" Meldy grabbed her lower back with one hand while the other held the table for support. "It's like there's a boxing match in here!

My height has gotten taller. Look at this!" Meldy stood next to Meliodas. Her height before was an inch taller than Meliodas..and now, her height doubled. Meliodas is about the same height as where Meldy's neck resides.

"there must be something wrong with me! My body feels weird...Look at this! My chest feels so heavy...they weren't turning round like this!" Meldy gropped both her boobs. She squeezed them showing some cleavarage. "I don't understand what's happening to me...am I ill?" Meliodas just watched as Meldy runs around the empty bar wearing only her skirt and baby bra. Meliodas did not act like a pervert when it comes to Meldy's care. He acted like a concerned Father.

"I believe that everybody refers to it as 'Puberty', Meliodas-sama." Elizabeth reminded. Meldy must have gone to her Puberty stage.  
"huh...so that explains it." Meliodas tried calculating the events that had happened. "when she hit her Puberty stage, thats when the disease must have matured too. Because the next day, it happened."

"Hawk-chan! Be careful carrying that barrel down from here cuz the stairs are still slippery!" Meldy called out. She was busy cleaning the bar. Meliodas ordered Hawk to go into town bringing a barrel of beer so that everyone get to have free samples. It's for advertising the Boar Hat. Meldy mopped the stairway so it was still a bit slippery. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Hawk yelled in return. Meldy was currently scrubbing the tables with a wet cloth. She noticed that the water on the cloth started turning brown. Meldy thought that it was because of the filfth the tables had.

"Meldy! This is a bit heavy..can you-" Hawk was stopped midsentence when he slipped on the still wet stairway. Meldy heard his screams and sprung into action. She had caught him in time before he landed on the ground.  
"Thank goodness you're -" Meldy noticed something happening to Hawk's skin. The part of where she touched him, started turning brown. Hawk started coughing.  
"M..meldy *cough* ...I don't feel so well." Hawk's skin kept on turning brown.  
"Hawk-chan! Hey wake up!..please..what's happening!" Hawk didn't say anything just closed his eyes and let sleep take over him. Meldy was beyong scared.  
"Papa! Help!" Meliodas immediately ran inside the bar after hearing Meldy's screams. The sight in front of him shocked Meliodas. How did it happened?

"Because I ventured deep into the demonic blood lines of myself, some of the bad blood that I made contact with must have tagged along with when I secreted my blood." Elizabeth was surprised how birth works differently with different creatures. The world of demons is unknown. No one knows the secrets they keep.  
"I guess my reckless actions of tracing my lost power had consequences. That resulted to Meldy's birth. With the coming of age, the virus in her blood matured along with her so that's how it came out to be."  
"Poor Meldy..." Elizabeth looked down. "w..what did she do after that?"  
"well when I let Hawk drank my blood,he looked normal but not fully recovered. Since I had knowledge of this disease, I handled the situation well. The whole room started smelling bad like the horribly scent in Arthur's room. So I went back outside. Meldy was no longer in the bar. She ran away."

"Meldy! Stop right there!" Meliodas blocked her path.  
"No! Papa I have to go!" Meldy backed away. her back was against the nearest tree. With one touch, the tree and the plants growing near her started wilting.  
"Calm down...it's going to be okay..." Meliodas neared her.  
"No! Don't touch me!" Meldy flinched. "Please...I don't wanna hurt you."  
"You're not gonna hurt me...trust me, I won't be affected." Meliodas tried touching her hand. He didn't wait for Meldy because he knew that she would pull away so Meliodas directly grabbed her hand.

Nothing. Meliodas wasn't affected at all. "don't panic okay? ...we'll figure everything out...just calm down...calmo down." He kept telling her.  
"Calm down...I..I can't.." Meldy was frightened to the bones. "I..I'm scared..."  
"Don't be...I'm here...Papa is right here..." He pulled Meldy forward to him. The natural ground turned brown every step Meldy took forward." She was really scared. Meldy tried pulling away. her head was clouded with fear.

It was still daylight so obviously animals would come out. Meldy watched as rabbits, birds, butterflies and other insects were located everywhere. This wasn't an illsion. That's just nature. She was scared. Scared that with one stpe forward, all of this would die. "Papa...I wanna leave! I'm a monster!"  
"No you're not!" Meliodas gripped her arm tighter.  
"Yes I am! ..let go!"  
"No you are not...listen to me!" Meldy kept on pulling away. she was getting mad.

"Yes...I...Am!" as if a glass jar has been broken because Meldy heard a cracking sound. Whatever it is that cracked triggered something. Half of Meldy's body started turning black. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, her arms started forming claws. With one push off Meliodas, a huge shockwave was made. The impact of the wave was filled with the unwanted disease. Everything around Meldy had died, except for Meliodas.

"from what I know of this disease is that, once it hits a victim, that will be the start of the Blood Moon. Since Hendrickson hasn't introduced drinking a demon's blood at that time, no one turned demonic...except Meldy. She was the source after all so she turned." Meliodas explained.  
"But that was during day time. Blood moon happens at night time." Elizabeth stated. How can that be?  
"Meldy shifted because of her WRATH towards me not letting her go. I spent the whole day chasing after her, to get her to stop. When night time came, the Blood moon was also present, that's when Meldy's power increased. There was nothing else I could do but join in her rain of terror. But not in the way she does it. I willingly shifted to my demonic form just to stop her. We had bloody battle 12 hours straight. I didn't worry about people getting hurt because I led her to an isolated area."  
Meliodas recalled the memory. That night when they both fought to the death..or until Meldy submits to him was the most gruesome memory Meliodas can't forget.

"Then...what happened after that Meliodas-sama? Was Meldy able to turn back?"  
"Yeah...the disease lasted till sun rise. She went back to normal. I carried Meldy back home and waited for her to wake up. The damage we did to each other was horrible. It's like were...connected.  
We left marks, scars,cuts and bruises on ourselves. It took us a week to get healed. Meldy was finally calm. I explained to her how the disease works. That's how I told her to let Hawk drink her blood. Meldy had little blood left in her so she lived to see another day.  
Her limitation of life depends upon how much blood she has left in her because Meldy can only cure one person then regenerate...the cycle happens all over."

"so when Meldy kissed King Arthur (A/N: Hawk told her) , she gave some of her blood...does that mean that it lessened?"  
"wait what?" Meliodas wanted her to repeat that.  
"huh? What is it?"  
"Can you repeat what you said?"  
"Meldy gave some of her blood."  
"No..before that..."  
"You mean when she kis-"

"Arthur kissed my little Meldy?!" uh oh...father instincts took over.  
"Uh...well...it was the other way around...actually..." Elizabeth tried to reason. Who knows what he'll do to Arthur.  
"Meldy is not allowed to date until I say so." Meliodas crossed his arms.  
"I wouldn't say they dated...it was...just a kiss...a non-romantic kiss filled with blood." Elizabeth tried her best to reason.  
"Still...I do not allow it. She's too young. Like the last time a guy made a move on her." (A/N: And this will be part of the NNTG shorts. Hehehe)  
"haha...you're definitely an overprotective father, Meliodas-sama." Elizabeth giggled.  
"I do what's best for my daughter..." Meliodas replied with a thumbs up. Yup,...he's into the whole Father role. What a great dad...kinda.

They just sat there smiling like idiots. "This is the best part about being a parent. The most wonderful thing to see is your kid's smile." Says Meliodas. Every word he said, Meldy's smiling face comes to his mind.  
"yeah..you're right." Elizabeth can relate to how much her Father loved her and her sisters.  
"after our bloody fight, I got convinced that maybe she should leave. It was hard for me to accept it at first but I know Meldy needed it."  
"wait...if she had left, wouldn't Meldy cause trouble? You said it yourself, every living thing she touches..dies."  
"You didn't think I let her leave without protection right? I trained her how to fight. I controlled part of her wrath with using my own "Kill Code" and in case things get out of hand, I would use the "Safe Code" on her."  
"That reminds me, where did the 'Gozel' code come from?"  
"hmmm...Meldy likes to do things directly. She's more of a 'Go Go' kind of person...so I created a word that triggers her wrath. Then did the opposite to disconnect her wrath. It didn't work when I introduced it.

But we kept on trying. Every time I yelled at her during training, Meldy's temper rises. She gets angry..frustrated that all she wants is just to destroy everything in sight. That was something I didn't know from her birth till that day."

"It must have been tough on Meldy. Such innocence...destroyed just by...her fear...and...wrath." Elizabeth tried to find the right words to say.  
"I know...that's why I tried my best to protect her. Before Meldy left, there two things I had to do.

1, is that we can't call each other Father and Daughter...it might attaract the Knights since Meldy resemble a lot like Me." Elizabeth smiled. Meldy did look a lot like Meliodas.

and 2 was to neutralize the virus in her, I let Meldy drink some of my blood, it worked but not for long. and following of that plan, I even taught her how to use 'Full Counter'...you know what it does right?"

"y..yeah...Full Counter is your signature move. It has the power that completely counters any and all magical attacks; reflecting them back at the enemy with even greater force. However, it is useless against physical attacks"  
"Exactly..."  
"...why did you taught her that?"  
"let's just say, I casted a 'Reverse Full Counter' which I then called, 'The Wave'. Here's how it works. For example, The Virus is the magical attack. In using 'Reverse Full Counter', the virus Meldy is giving off reflects back to her. Just imagine an invisible shield covering Meldy for a good for 9 years. No one can see it except me though. Meldy learned how to use The Wave on her own if it gets weakened."

"So that's why...you said a while ago that everything she touches dies...Meldy has touched a lot of things in the past, even me when I first met her...and after that, I haven't died yet..." Elizabeth had digested all the information Meliodas has been telling her.  
"It all makes sense now. ...was that the reason why you two left yesterday night?"  
"yes...that's right. we had to leave."

Another questioned popped into Elizabeth's mind "wait...why would the Wave get weakened? Meliodas-sama, you said so yourself that it had a good 9 years of life left before expiration." Meliodas did not answer that. He was afraid to show Elizabeth what Meldy trully looks like without make up on. Meldy is not wearing make-up. It's a form of expression. She casted another spell upon her to hide the truth from the naked eye. Elizabeth noticed that he didn't answer so she continued to ask another question. 

"so what happened yesterday night?"

Meliodas sighed. "The Wave has a limit of when it will break again. I formulated it so a good 9 years was it's expiration date. I felt the Wave weakened so that's why Meldy had to come back..for another casting. Casting it herself isn't enough..she wasn't strong enough cuz...

I can't say it...its...its not the right time yet...

...

...

But what happened is that, I told Meldy to be still when I cut off the old Wave around her."

"Meldy was sitting on the grass near the river bed. She was waiting for Meliodas to come after speaking to Elizabeth. The sound of bushes rustling behind her means to say that he's here.  
"Ne Meldy, how was the mission?" Meliodas sat right next to her admiring how the river sparkled under the moon's reflection.  
"to be honest, it was scary. I didn't know if I could do it. I was scared that I would fail you...Meliodas-sama." Meldy turned to look at Meliodas. She had a frown written on her face.  
"but you did finish it right?"  
"y..yeah." Meldy hugged her legs close to her chest. Meliodas saw her sadness and patted her head.  
"You did good...I'm so proud of you." Meliodas continued to pat her head gently. Meldy blushed at his gentle actions towards her.

"Meliodas-sama, gomene...about earlier at the dinner table." Meldy recalled how she gripped the spoon to tight.  
"don't think about it too much. If I were in your shoes, I would have smacked Ban too. You easily get tempted to do it Meldy." Meliodas knows this girl inside and out, she knows what will happen next so that's why he had to calm her that time. Meldy giggled at an image of Meliodas hitting Ban. It was funny to envission.

"So..it's time for another wave huh?" Meliodas now face Meldy with legs crossed as he sat infront of her. Meldy did the same with her legs bent and kneeling in a worshipping position. The moon's light kept the area lit. Meliodas stared at Meldy's jade green orbs. She trully was a beauty. Meldy was ready for it. Meliodas cupped both her cheeks bringing his face close to hers. Meldy was nervous but she had to trust in Meliodas. Slowly, she closed her eyes to let the wave wash into her.

"relax." Was all Meliodas said before closing the gap. Their foreheads didn't make Meldy feel secure yet. She was scared... scared that maybe after she get released, the living things around her might die in seconds but Meldy kept still.

As if chains were breaking, Meldy had been freed from the barrier protecting her. When the shield was cut off, she felt the virus spreading out of her. There were dark aura emitting off of her..spreading through the air. Meliodas immediately used The Wave before it was too late.  
"Reverse...Full Counter!" He stpped back, then took out his sword then slashed straight at Meldy. The impact of the reversal is the same as Full Counter, reflecting the virus back to Meldy with a much greater force.

"uh...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The force was too heavy that instead to be still but , Meldy got knocked away. she moved and accidentally let out a ray of black and purple aura flying up the sky. Meliodas hoped it didn't hit anything or anyone.  
"Meldy...you're sweating..." Meliodas carried Meldy to the nearest tree and let her lean. "Gomene...that was a hard blow.."  
"No..I should be sorry Papa...I didn't keep still." Meldy is strong..but she can never match Meliodas' level. Meliodas was feeling tired. The cold night breeze felt good that he wanted to take off his shirt. Seems Meldy followed his steps. He proceeded to lean on the tree and let Meldy's head rest on his shoulder.  
"Sleep.."  
"But Papa...the ray..."  
"we'll deal with that tomorrow...for now...sleep." Meliodas said nothing after for he had also had fallen asleep. Meldy smiled at how much her Father cares about her well being. She turned her head and planted a kiss on Meliodas' cheek.  
"Oyasumi..."

"and that is how Arthur got infected. Merlin said that before Lancelot almost hit Arthur, his power was split in half..the other half with the infected part was what caused him to get ill." And that's the end of that.  
Meliodas sees that Elizabeth was deep in thought. "Ne..Elizabeth...are you okay?"  
Elizabeth snappe out of her thoughts. "I..um...y..yeah...I was just registering everything you had told me." That was a lie because she was thinking of how she misunderstood Meliodas and Meldy when they woke up. Yes..Elizabeth was thinking about the Lemon. Her face was red as a tomato.  
"uh ha..." Meliodas didn't buy her little lie.

"so..this is the end huh? I've now known everything. Meldy didn't have any options left. She had to save everyone. I'm in denial...I appreciate what Merlin-san did...it benefited us... and at the same time, I didn't like it because...we lost Meldy. But the world has it's adavantages...and disadvantages..and I understand that in life, we have to take risks...and face the consequences of our actions...and we can't runaway from out problems...Fate always leads us back to it" Elizabeth stated while staring at the sparkling water. "But that's how life is right Meliodas-sama-" Elizabeth turned her head to see Meliodas clenching his hands.

For some reason, Elizabeth could feel his anger radiating. "M..meliodas-sama?' Elizabeth moved away a bit. She might get hurt.  
"Don't move away..." that stopped Elizabeth. "there's one more thing I haven't told you. I promised you that I would tell you everything Elizabeth...and I'm not gonna break it." His voice was calm yet deadly. Meliodas took a deep breath in then let it all looked scary when he's angry..but what is he angry at? Or who...is he angry at?

"I hate myself...I'm angry at myself..." he kept on clenching his fist. "If only I had been more careful...this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault...Elizabeth..." Meliodas said in a dark tone...she also noticed that..he was shaking.  
"I...I don't undertsand...h..how is this any of your fault Meliodas-sama?" he didn't answer. "if you're talking about how hard you casted 'Reverse Full Counter' on Meldy, then it's not your fault..it's-"

"But it is my fault!" Elizabeth flinched. "It's not that...it's something else." Elizabeth wasn't following his words. She was confused what is he reffering to?

"I'm not the best Father that you said I am...actually...I'm the worst...

A father does not hurt himself...

When he knows...

That whatever happens to him...

Happens to his daughter..." Elizabeth didn't know about this. "Elizabeth..." Meliodas turned to her.

"The scars one Meldy's body...are all made by me..."

A/N: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Is this like a sadist kind of Meliodas to hurt his own daughter? That's just nasty...but mysterious. Whatchu think? Continues on Part 3. And that's the finale. Read on!


	14. EPILOGUE PART 3

"S..Scars?" Elizabeth must have thought that he was lying because never has she ever seen Elizabeth with scars covering her. "I never saw any scars on Meldy...there was nothing there." That was the truth.  
"That's because she hid it. Meldy casted another spell to hide those hideous scars...that I put on to her."

"Wait a second Meliodas-sama! How were you able to give her scars when she has been gone the whole 9 years?!"  
"I already explaine dit to you. Whatever happens to me...happens to Meldy...in shot.

Me. And. Her. ." Meliodas tried his best to lessen his anger towards himself.

"H..How?" He sighed again. Keeping this a secret will only cause him pain. Besides...the truth will set you free. "I told you before right? Meldy and I had a bloody battle 12 hours straight. We gave each other injuries...but they're mostly mine.

When I checked on her wounds, I noticed a pattern..why did her injuries looked like mine? I traced everything...and that's what I found out...

That we were not only related by blood and by appearance...but also...

BY BOND..."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. How can she reason to Meliodas that it's not his fault. Her thoughts will depend on the rest of his explanation.

"I told you didn't I? Whatever happens to me...happens to Meldy. It was going so well for 9 years...I kept myself away from trouble. But...all that changed when Liones needed The Nanatsu No Taizai's help. You were with me all those times.

You remember when we first met? How I had to defeat those knight.  
How I stopped that sphere...My hand bled...which means, Meldy's hand bled too.  
How I got hurt from Gilthunder's attack, Meldy felt that too. Her shoulder started throbbing.  
Remember all those times I get injured from Ban, Diane & King.  
That medicine given by that doctor? ...it turns out...Meldy though she was dying...she was coughing so much blood.  
Remember Guila? Her too...when I bleed, Meldy bleeds.  
All those demons I've faced.  
The Pain I received from Hendrickson...

And my most dreadful one of all...the plan I formed to defeat hendrickson...you remember it rigth? I told everyone to attack me all at once...not even taking into thought that I'm also injuring Meldy." Meliodas kept on giving lists of all the injuries he has recieved...from who and when..he counted every last one of them.

"I've hurt Meldy countless of times by injuring myself...Meldy wouldn't have needed a second casting. She wouldn't have come back if I have not hurt myself. She would have been fine casting the wave on her own...

But noooooooooooooooooooo...I had to go ruin everything.

I just had to go injure myself during battle.

I just had to step in and hurt myself.

I didn't think twice of what I did.

I tried keeping away from trouble...but we're knights...trouble...pain...and blood...it's like an occupational hazzard.

all of this..." Meliodas referred to everything..meaning the disease...the blood moon..and Meldy's disappearance. Everything.

"Is ALL MY FAULT. I'm not the best dad...I ruined everything.  
I ruined Meldy's life...

I ruined HER.

Meldy...she's been thorugh so much. Nobody was with her to take care of the wounds. Nobody was with her to help her up when she was only limping...Nobody was there to be there for her. I wanted to go...if only I knew where she was living...

If only I knew...I would have gone there...

It's all my fa-"

Meliodas received a hard cold slap to the face by Elizabeth. She only realized what she did after the contact. "I..uh...gomene...I didn't know..what I was thinking...but...but atleast...I got you to stop..." Elizabeth apologized over and over. Meliodas indeed was snapped out of his trance. If he kept on going on like that, he would have fallen into darkness...more like...fallen into his wrath.

"Gomene Meliodas-sama!" Elizabeth apologized for another reason. "I don't blmae you..no one does..not even Meldy...so you shoouldn't either...and also...I take part of the blame aswell!" Elizabeth wanted him to hear her out.  
"It's my fault aswell. If I haven't dragged you out of hiding, none of this would happened. It' my fault too. I brought you back...so...so I too am to blame for Meldy. If I never have met you...you would never be injured. Meldy would still be alive."

Meliodas felt stupid for ever thinking so low of himself. "No...you did nothing wrong...I made that decision on my own. And also, the kingdom would still be under Hendrickson's command if it wasn't for you." Finally! Meliodas had smiled from his dark trance. He's back to normal.

Elizabeth returned the smile. "fate sure plays a cruel joke on everyone." Elizabeth admitted.  
"you're right...what positive thing we do has a negative effect on another. It's how the cycle works." Both had stopped talking. They've finally clamed down after that intense moment of the Blame Game. None of them had spoken yet...Meliodas and Elizabeth took the time to recollect their thoughts.

"I hope...that Meldy is happy..." Elizabeth broke the ice.  
"Meldy has always been happy...from her childhood until now...even when I countlessly hurt her, she still smiled. Not once did Meldy blame me. Meldy...she's the best daughter...I could ever ask for." Meliodas confessed.  
"well...that's good to know." The two stared at the river go down. Nature sure knows no limits to beauty.

"well...I can picture Meldy..reuniting with her mom again. I bet they're happy up there in heaven." Elizabeth imagines the Mother embracing meldy in a warm hug in heaven.  
"Meldy isn't going to heaven..." says Meliodas. Elizabeth reacted quickly.  
"w..what?...i know she has evil inside..but over all...Meldy is the sweetest -."

"Stop!...you're reacting to quickly...you didn't let me finish..." Meliodas had Elizabeth to a halt.  
"Meldy can't go to heaven...because she was never a human. She's half demon remember? I'm not saying that she's in the demon realm...Meldy is going back to where she came from.

That means, Meldy has gone back to her creator...inside me." Meliodas touched the center of his chest. "I brought Meldy to life...and now she's gone, she's going back...home."

"then...then you can recreate her again?!...Meliodas-sama...you can...bring her back...right?..." Meliodas didn't answer just gave her a sad smile. "right?" she asked again.  
"I'm afraid not...I made Meldy unconsciously...so if I do it...consciously, it won'r ever work. I have no idea how I did but it just happened." Elizabeth's excited look turned to disappointment.

"well, if you're so sure about bringing her back...then why don't we make her?" he said so carefree. That did not register well in Elizabeth's point of view.  
"we?..as in...you...and me...we..." Elizabeth blushed to the max. She kept on stuttering.  
"yeah...you and I...it will take a while though...I don't think you'll survive the night screaming in happiness...but I think we'll pull through...I mean you are that desperate and we-"

"waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Elizabeth's eyes were spinning. Her and Meliodas...they're gonna do the...you know..lemon? Elizabeth kept on blushing...she hasn't been listening to the continuation of Meliodas' words.

"Elizabeth? ..Elizabeth?" Meliodas snapped his fingers infront of her. That made Elizabeth come back to her senses.  
"I...uh...well...w..what was that you were saying?"  
"I asked if it was okay if you watched...there will be blood if I go search for her again...If we could find her in me in one night...you'd be screaming in joy." Meliodas explained.

Elizabeth blushed. So he wasn't talking about the lemons at all. She felt relieved..and stupid for thinking of that..but that was her reaction since she knows Meliodas is a perv. Elizabeth's embarassed blush turned into a happy blush. The thought of Meliodas reinacting Meldy's birth just to see if she'll come back again...it did make her smile. Seeing Meldy again...spending time with her again...they'll be like a family.

Out of the blue, Meliodas said.. "Eve if we don't do it...Meldy will still be happy. Because through me, she'll always be close to you Elizabeth...close to her mother." Elizabeth smiled. Meliodas stood up and so did she. I think that was all there is to their conversation. The two walked back to the bar with satisfied smiles. Elizabeth now knows everything..and Meliodas felt free. The truth will set you free.

Still there was one more question left asking. "oh..by the way Meliodas-sama...where did Meldy's real name, MELODIAZ ,come from?"  
"ahh...that is a combination of Mine and...her mother's name."  
"and that would be?"

"Elizabeth!" they all turned their heads to see Hawk waiting for them at the entrance.

"ah..Hawk!" Meliodas yelled.  
"Come on! Ban cooked dinner! It's delicious!" Hawk then went inside. Meliodas ran after.  
"Meliodas-sama!"  
"hmm? What is it Elizabeth?"  
"You didn't tell me...who Meldy's mom is..." Elizabeth was really curious. Meliodas had a playful smirk on his face.  
"nah..I'd rather not tell you..." then he ran away from Elizabeth.  
"wait! You promised to tell me everything!" she ran after him.  
"Yeah..but some promises can be broken..." Meliodas grinned. Elizabeth pouted. The two chased each other before going inside the bar. "can't catch me!"  
"Meliodas-sama!"

It's wonderful how family can bring everyone together. At the same time, it can also be the reason why they get torn apart. But even when one is lost, that person can never be gone...as long as you remember them. Even when Melodiaz is gone, she will still have the feeling of having a mother. For Elizabeth will always stay at Meliodas' side. The same goes for Meliodas...and the rest of the Nanatsu No taizai.

A/N: AND IT HAS ENDED! Thank you everyone for reading my short story. Even though it was only like 10+ pages, you still read on. I'm so happy! Don't be sad not that it's over because there will also be NNTG shorts. Just short chapters compiled together to form a one page story. Like NNT Ova 2. Yeah..I enjoyed those NNT shorts :3

So wait for that. I'll give you some MeloThur love also 3 ...those MeloThur fans...It will be like fan service even when it isn't :3

Till next story..this is NeaxiJCO...and I am proud to announce NNTG is finally over. Goodbye minna! I love you all 3

P.S. I think you get who that certain someone Meliodas was talking about...and btw, the mother ;)


End file.
